Hero In You
by gobblez3000
Summary: The all girl rock band, KSM, is trying to make a comeback in the music industry, and they need the help from the boys of BTR. What will be in the future for these two bands. But will a certain bird and a friend do something to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first BTR fic. I came up with this idea one day when I was listening to my iPhone. Please Review and check out my other story, "Letters From The MIddle".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1

The boys of Big Time Rush, also known as Kendall Knight, Logan MItchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia, were spending their day off relaxing in 2J. They were playing epic games of dome hockey, going down their swirly slide, which happened to be named Swirly. They were just hanging out for old time's sake. Just like they used to, when they were back home in Minnesota before they had hit stardom.

The four boys had know each other since they had started to play pee-wee hockey together at the tender age of seven. Now each of them approaching the age of sixteen had been through it all together, at each other's side. They even considered each other brothers, all though there was no blood relation between any of the four young boys.

Sitting on the couch watching T.V. was Kendall's mother and younger sister, Katie. To the other three boys they also considered them family. You could see this is when the boys would address Katie and Kendall's mother, calling them 'little sis', and 'Mama Knight'.

During their intense game of dome hockey, Kendall's phone had gone off.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio now. Something about some big tour he has set up for us." Kendall said.

"Sweet!" The other three screamed in unison.

Soon the four boys rushed out of the apartment, Carlos had to go back to grab his lucky black hockey helmet, and down to the Palm Woods lobby right out the front door to meet up with none other than Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant and friend to the boy of BTR. She has been there the entire time offering support to the boys, when their grueling boss was pushing them too hard. They all hopped in the car as Kelly hopped in the driver's seat. She pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears and turned the key in the ignition and drove the car out of the Palms Wood parking lot and on to their destination, Rocque Records.

"So what is this tour all about Kelly?" James asked excitedly.

"No, no, no. You guys will have to wait till you see Gustavo." Kelly replied hearing groans coming from inside the car.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived to Rocque Records and walked inside to the recording studio, where their fat, loud, obnoxious, uncaring, rude, the list of adjectives could go on, manager Gustavo Rocque. He was not alone though. The boys looked towards the recording booth to see four girls. All with instruments in front of them. They had just finished practicing and were coming out of the booth. Gustavo turned to notice the boys had finally gotten there.

"Dogs, good you're here. Stay and be quiet!" Gustavo barked.

Sometimes it made the boys wonder, who was more of a dog? Them or him, because they had more control of themselves then he would ever have. Lucky enough they had Kelly around who helped them deal with Gustavo most of the time. As they did what they were told Gustavo went into the booth to talk to the mysterious girls they had walked in on performing some songs. A few minutes later Gustavo emerged from the booth with the girls.

Two of the girls were wearing jean skirts and nice dress shirts, and there hair, both of them black, had color streaks of hair to go along with their black hair, one with white streaks and the other with pink. Both of the girls were in high heels. Another girl was wearing purple skinny jeans along with a Flyleaf band t-shirt, her hair was also black. Finally the last girl and shortest of the group was wearing overall shorts with black tights underneath. The straps for the overalls were pink, that matched with her white and gray flannel shirt. These girls had both been wearing converses.

As they entered the room the boys stood up in a daze at the girls in front of them. After a little bit of an awkward silence, Gustavo broke it.

"EARTH TO DOGS!" Gustavo yelled.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Ok, Dogs, this is the band that you guys will be going on tour with coming up this summer. This is Shelby Cobra,the lead singer and bassist" he said pointing to the girl with white streaks in her black hair,"this is Katie Cecil,the rhythm guitarist" he pointed to the girl with the pink streaks, "this is Shae Padilla,the lead guitarist" he pointed to the girl in the purple pants, "and finally this is Kate Cabebe, the drummer."

"Also known as KSM." Kelly finished for Gustavo.

Each boy walked over to each of them. Logan walked over to Shelby, James to Katie, Kendall to Shae, and Carlos to Kate. Holding their hands out to shake them. The girls accepted and the boys were going to introduced themselves but was beaten to the punch by Gustavo.

"Ladies, these are the Dogs. Dirty blonde and thick eyebrows here is Kendall Knight. This special boy here with the helmet is Carlos Garcia," Gustavo was going to continue but he made the 'he's crazy' gesture when he walked behind him,"this is the smart one of the group, Logan Mitchell, and pretty boy here is James Diamond."

"Girls meet Big Time Rush." Kelly said.

"So Gustavo, you wanted to tell us about some big tour you have set up." Logan said.

"Oh yes, thanks smart dog. You boys will be teaming up with KSM here on their comeback tour." Gustavo said.

"Comeback tour?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes Carlos. They were a band once, now they want to get back into music." Gustavo said very slowly.

"Ok sounds like a lot of fun." Kendall said.

"Yeah we hope so. This is going to be our first time playing in front of a crowd in a year, so we are kind pumped but nervous at the same time." The one named Shelby said.

"Don't worry about a thing girls, we just need to make sure that the dogs here don't make things harder then they will already become." Gustavo said.

"HEY!" The boys all yelled.

"All right guys, why don't you take the girls back to the Palm Woods so they can get settled in and you can get to know each other better since you'll be working with each other. Introduce them to your mom and sister, Kendall." Kelly said.

With that the boys walked out the door with the girls in tow. The next few months were going to be really exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, just been working on "Letters From The Middle". So what do you guys think so far? Please RxR. I value everyone's opinion. Well let's hop right to it then. Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

After their brief meeting with each other, Kelly took Big Time Rush and KSM back to the Palm Woods so KSM could get settles in before they started preparing for their comeback tour.

"So how long have you guys been in LA?" Katie asked.

"About a year and a half." James replied giving her the Diamond smile of his.

"What made you guys come out here?" Kate questioned looking at Carlos.

"Well James has always wanted to be famous, but we're out here because of Kendall. He has the fire." Carlos said making hand gestures like spirit fingers.

"The fire?" Shae questioned.

"Yeah we're still working out on what he means by that, and by he I mean Gustavo. Actually we're still trying to figure out what the hell he is." Kendall responded towards Shae with a smile on his face.

"I know I've been trying to do the same thing for the past couple of years." Kelly said from the front driver seat.

That comment was something the boys have never seen from Kelly. They could never see her saying that in front of their boss. They honestly were caught a little bit off guard and looked at her funny. She gave them the 'what' look causing them all to laugh.

As she stopped her laughing, Shelby looked to the boy that was sitting next to her. _I think his name was Logan, but Gustavo called him Smart Pup, so I'll go with that, _she thought to herself.She looked at his raven color hair and his body easily noticing that he was wrapped up in a shell of nervousness from the moment they had began their drive home. All he did was move over to the window seat and looked out the entire time, not making eye contact with anyone. If he could have rolled up into a ball, she thought he might just have done it.

"What's your story, Mr. Smart Pup?" Shelby asked.

"W-w-what do you mean, my story?" Logan answered with his own questioned.

"Everyone else here has said something about themselves, you haven't said a word about yourself." She responded.

"Carlos didn't either." He said trying to change the subject, but it was not getting by Shelby.

"Don't change the subject on me Mr. Smart Pup. Anyway I don't need to ask Carlos anything, he is like Kate in every way. I know why he is singing out here. He does it so he can be with you guys. But you are trickier to read." She said.

"First thing first my name is Logan, not Mr. Smart Pup." Logan continued on until he got a head nod from Shelby, "And I was only doing this first because I wanted to be with my friends, I actually wanted to become a doctor when I grow up, but somewhere down the road I actually started to like this business."

"You remind me a lot of Sophia." Katie said from the back.

"Who?" The boys asked in unison.

"The fifth member of our band, well she was the fifth member until she decided to go to school. That's why Shelby here had to learn bass." Shae said this time getting in on the conversation.

"Now I have a question for you girls." Carlos commented.

"Ask away." They said.

"What's up with the band name?" He asked.

"Well the K and S come from our initials and M from music, which is what we have in common with each other." Shelby replied. "Now it's our turn. Why does Gustavo call you guys dogs?"

"Well, when we Kendall was about to agree to sign with him, he gave Gustavo an ultimatum. It was all of us or Kendall wasn't going. Then Gustavo preceded to say we couldn't sing," Logan said with Kendall cutting him off.

"I told him that he said that he could make a dog sing well, and said that my friends could sing better than a dog, so I basically twisted his arm." Kendall laughed at the thought of the day.

Ten minutes late the two bands showed up in the parking lot of the Palm Woods. They stepped out of the car and made their way to the building manager, Mr. Bitters. As they came to the front desk, he was eating a basket of french fries.

"May I help you?" He said.

"Yeah we're the new group staying here. Gustavo Rocque sent us up in a room." Shelby said.

"Ah yes, the new girl band that has to work with the wild children and their demon sister." He said.

"Did Katie beat you at something again Bitters?" James asked with a smile, but was trying to hide it.

"Yeah, she beat me at checkers. Well, here is your room key, 4H. Have a Palm Woods day." He said and then went back in to his office.

"Before we go to your room, you can come to ours to meet my mom and sis." Kendall said ushering everyone to the elevator.

As they stepped in Kendall push the button marked two and waited for the elevator to start its way up to the boy's floor. The doors opened up and the boys led the girls down the hallway to a room marked 2J. James put his key in the door and opened it allowing everyone in before shutting it behind them all.

"Mom, Katie? There are some people we like you to meet." Kendall yelled throughout the house.

Seconds later Katie came flying down the swirly slide and Kendall's mom appeared in the kitchen.

"Well hello girls, I'm Mrs. Knight, but feel free to call me Mama Knight." Mrs. Knight said while waving her hand. "And this is my daughter-" She was going to continue but was cut off by Katie.

"Oh my god, it's KSM. What are you doing here?" She said excitedly.

"We're here to get back into the music industry, and your brother and his friends are going to help us." Kate said.

"Sweet." Katie said giving her brother the 'don't mess this up or you're going to get it' look.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but we need to settle in our room." Shae said.

"OK than, see you girls around." Mrs. Knight said waving good bye.

The group of teenagers left the apartment and headed back towards the elevator that had taken them up to floor two. As they entered one of them pushed the button marked four. They waited for the elevator to stop its ascend and walked out when the doors opened up. They searched the hallway until they found their room, 4H.

They opened the door to the apartment, realizing how big it actually was. It was nicer than 2J was even with all the renovations the boys had done to the apartment. As they continued to scan the apartment they found four different bedrooms, a lounging area, and a fully stocked kitchen.

"Um this is a really nice place. Why didn't we get a nice place when we got here." James said receiving a smack from Logan telling him to not to act all self centered.

"So we are going to go and let you guys unpack if you need us we'll be at the pool." Carlos said rushing out the door with Kendall and James before Logan could say anything.

"Guys we...should...stay...and...help...them. I need new friends." He began to say when he realized none of them were there.

"It's all right Logan you can go with them." Shelby said.

Logan just nodded his head and turned on his heels and Shelby went back to unpacking. As Logan was about to leave he turned on his heels again and helped Shelby unpack.

"There is another thing you don't know about me, I'm very thick headed when it comes to helping people out. The guys said it might be the death of me because I'm too nice." Logan said gaining a laugh from Shelby.

As the two continued to unpack, Katie, Kate, and Shae all looked towards each other with the same smile on their faces. They all knew what each other were thinking so they didn't need to say it. Their smiles said if for them. _He likes her._

"You girls need help?" Logan asked knocking them out of their daze.

"No. If anyone is going to need the most help it's Shelby." Katie said.

Upon recieveing his answer, Logan quickly turned on his heels and ran to Shelby in her room that she picked out. _Oh yeah, he totally likes her._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. I hope it would have been worth it. Please RxR and check out "Letters From The Middle". ENJOY! This chapter is dedicated to claireclay. Thank you for putting me on your story alert list. Enough of me talking, just focus on the nice chapter below. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

He could not believe that he lost again to his fat foe. It only anger him more that the boys that he had come to hate, will make it even worse. How could he not get someone to sign with him. Someone that he hoped would bring him back to the top. He already tried once with James, but that plan ended up backfiring and he was screwed all over again.

"Rebecca!" He yelled.

Minutes later, an average sized blonde, wearing a red top, black skinny jeans and heels, came into the room.

"Yes." Rebecca said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Gustavo did it again. He got some hot band to sign with him." Hawk said angrily.

Rebecca just nodded and was waiting for further instructions, for she too hated their fat opposition and his boy band. For if they were to succeed, not only would Hawk be out of a job, she would be too. Everyday those boys were making it harder to find any talent to sign with Hawk records. Ever since their first tour, musicians began to restore some faith in Gustavo Rocque and Rocque records.

"I'll go get the files." Rebecca said walking out of her boss's door.

"Good, I need to find something to ruin these boys, that will scare everyone from Rocque records." Hawk said to himself.

Ten minutes later Rebecca returned with four big manilla folders and threw them down on Hawk's desk. He smiled and began to search for the weakness. Rebecca sat on the edge of her chair waiting for her boss to find the weakness, until she thought of something that might help with his thought process.

"Don't forget, they are like the four musketeers, so to speak," Hawk looked at her all confused, "you know 'all for one, and one for all', if you do one bad thing to any of them, it effects them all."

"Good, so I don't need bad things for all of them just one big thing." He started to laugh evilly.

After an hour or so looking through the files, he came up with nothing. The only bad thing for Carlos was that he had one too many concussions and his dad was a cop. So that was a definite no. The only dirt that he gather up on James is that when he was younger he was a little chubby, and that was not going to really help. Kendall's down fall was that if you got to his family he would probably kill you were you stand and also that his father died when he was younger. This could have been of some use, but there was one little problem. Hawk had no idea who Kendall's family was. So it was up to Logan Mitchell, the smart one of the group.

"Great, if we couldn't get it with the three stooges of the group, how are we supposed to get it out of Einstein here." Hawk said, sounding like he had admitted defeat before even getting a chance to look at the folder.

He skimmed it quickly, but he took of his sunglasses when he saw what he was going to need.

"Logan's father is a murderer." Hawk told Rebecca.

"And?" She questioned him.

"It says here that Logan's father, Shaun, murdered his wife, and Logan and his friends here ratted him out, sending him to jail. He's was in captivity for the past ten years, but was released on good behavior." Hawk replied.

"So he is out of jail, how will this help you?" Rebecca questioned again.

"Don't you see, wouldn't you want to get rid of the one thing that ruined your life, well, in Mr. Mitchell's case, four things." Hawk stated.

Rebecca was smiling, now fully understanding the method to the madness. He told her to go get him a phone. She left the office and came back with Hawk's cell phone. It took a total of fifteen minutes for Hawk to find Shaun Mitchell. As the line began to ring he put it on speakerphone so his assisstant could hear the conversation as well.

"Hello." The voice on the line said.

"Hello, is this Shaun Mitchell?" Hawk spoke directly over the phone.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Phil Hawk from, Hawk records. Out in LA."

"What do you want. I'm kinda busy."

"Don't worry I won't take anymore of your time. I just have a proposition for you sir."

"Well what is it?"

"You remember your son, Logan?"

"Yeah what about the little shit?"

Hawk was about to speak again, but hearing the hatred from his voice, he knew that this was definitely going to help with the plan.

"How would you like to get him back for what he has done to you? Him and his friends?" Hawk sat anxiously on the edge of his seat waiting for an answer.

"What do you have in mind?" Shaun asked.

"Well we can disgust that together when I fly you out here from Minnesota. I'll see you in a few days."

"All right but one thing Hawk," Shaun paused, "Logan dies by my hands."

"You got it."

With that Hawk hung up the phone. _Finally_, he thought. He was going to get revenge on those four boys that had caused him so much pain and suffering. Rebecca broke him away from his thoughts with one question.

"What about the girl band that is recording with them?" Rebecca questioned her boss.

"I guess that they will just have to suffer too. But we will deal with them later. The boys are the primary targets.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I'm back. I do not know why I'm starting this chapter late, but I don't care, writing this might actually put me to sleep. Oh well. Enjoy. RxR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Kendall, Carlos, and James were walking up to their apartment after spending the rest of their afternoon off at the Palm Woods pool. They had walked in to the apartment noticing a very exhausted Logan lying down on the orange couch in the apartment.

"Dude, why is Logan sleeping, we didn't do anything today." Carlos said to Kendall, looking for an explanation as to why his smart friend was passed out.

"Exactly." A voice said behind the boys causing them to jump and turn around to see the girls of KSM sitting down at the counter top of the kitchen.

"Don't do that and how did you guys get in here?" James asked.

The girls got down from their seats and walked over to the couch and gently sat around the slepping genius. Shelby sat by Logan's head lifting it gently and putting it in her lap. Everyone seem to notice this and started to smile, but quickly withdrew them from their faces when Shelby lifted her eyes from the boy to look at everyone else.

"So is anyone going to explain why Logie here is tired." Kendall demanded.

"Well while you guys were having fun, Logan here was being a gentlemen." Shae responded smiling at Kendall. This caused Kendall to smile back

"So what does have to do anything, he is always like that. It's going to kill him one day, physically and emotionally. I mean it already happened once." Carlos said, receiving a slap from Kendall and James telling him to shut up.

"Well first of all, he helped us all unpack. I never seen a roadie even do the things this boy did. And what you do you mean that 'it' already happened once?" Shelby asked running her hand through Logan's raven hair.

"No, no don't touch her. Get away from her."

Everyone just looked at Logan. The girls with the confusion, but the guys knew what he was talking about. Within the next few seconds Logan woke up and shot straight up from his spot and looked for his friends for support, but instead was caught looking at the girls he had helped earlier.

"Uh, hi?" Logan said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Were you having nightmare?" Katie asked.

"Uh, sort of."

"Aw. That's so cute." Kate said laughing, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Well we should get going, it's getting late." Shae said gesturing for her band mates to leave.

The four girls got up and walked towards the door with Logan in pursuit. Of course being a gentlemen again unlike his friends. As the girls left Shelby came back to talk to Logan. She ran in to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for all your help Logan, hopefully we can return the favor." Shelby said withdrawing from the hug and kissing him on the cheek. She turned around and caught up with her bandmates.

Logan closed the door and felt his cheek. He could feel the blush about to come to his face. Trying to make sure his friends did not see it he tried to think of something else to get Shelby off his mind.

"Was it the same dream?" A voice said snapping him out of his thoughts. He knew whose voice it was.

"Do you even have to ask Kendall." Logan sounded defeated.

The three boys enveloped their friend in a hug. Trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry Logie, we're here for you. He won't find you." James said.

"Thanks guys, I know." Logan said.

"So, you and Shelby, huh." James said, throwing Logan a quick wink.

"Shut up."

"Oh no, we want to know." The three cried out in unison.

* * *

"So you and Logan, huh." Katie asked her friend.

"Shut up I was just thanking him for helping us." Shelby answered backed.

"Uh huh sure." Kate said.

"What ever come we need to get to bed, we got rehearsal tomorrow with the guys at ten." Shelby said.

The girls went to bed but were excited to get back in the recording studio, especially with the guys. Hoping they would catch a chance of them singing.

* * *

It was about ten minutes to ten and the girl were arriving towards the studio when they started to hear music and they drew closer to the booth.

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time_

The girls walked in on the boys recording and dancing to the end of their song. The girls were surprised to hear the boys singing. It caught them off guard. As the girls watched from behind the boys waved to them.

"OK dogs, take five." Gustavo said through the microphone.

The boys walked out of the booth and walked over towards the girls.

"Wow, you guys sound really good." Katie said.

"Thanks." The four said in unison.

"Girls, now it's your turn. The guys need a break that last longer than five minutes, They have been going at it since six this morning." Kelly said.

"Six? Really?" The girls cried in shock.

"Yeah Gustavo makes us get up because he still thinks he we stink." Logan said.

The girls just nodded in disbelief and walked in to the recording booth and put their headphones over their ears.

"What song would you girls like to work on?" Gustavo asked.

"We want to do Read Between The Lines." Katie said through her microphone.

Gustavo nodded in a reply and started the metronome. Seconds later the girls could hear a little beeping noise in their headphones. They waited for the right count and Katie and Shae started off the song.

_Everything used to be simple with you and me. A picture perfect world. I don't know what changed but you're not the same. You sure know how to confuse a girl. We were all about hanging out. Never had a single doubt we would be forever more. But lately your so distant. Almost somebody different that i never met before. _

_You say it's alright but something's wrong i can see it in your eyes. If i turn around. Will you be gone? Are we running out of time? I'm not stupid, I see through it, I can read between the lines! _

_Oh oh oh ohh. Oh oh oh ohh. _

_Oh oh oh ohh. Ohhh! _

_You used to call, say you miss me. Now i guess your way too busy. It isn't hard to tell. What we had is faded. And i hear what your saying. But i don't believe it myself. If it's all good. Then i should feel better. And i could pretend that everything's okay. Call it intuition. Or a premonition. But i can feel you walking away! _

Logan was watching the girls play their instruments and sing their song. It was like nothing had changed with the girls, especially with Shelby. When he went to bed that night all he could think was about the quick peck on the cheek he received from the girl. He didn't know what it was yet, but he had a different feeling towards her than he felt for any girl in a long time. For someone as smart as him, it was still confusing.

_You say it's alright but something's wrong i can see it in your eyes. If i turn around. Will you be gone? Are we running out of time? I'm not stupid, I see through it, I can read between the lines! _

_Your simply wasted time. I couldn't read the signs. But don't you worry cause i know how to say good bye! _

_Oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh Ohhh Ohhh! _

_You say it's alright but something's wrong i can see it in your eyes. If i turn around. Will you be gone? Are we running out of time? You can tell me nothings changed but that would be a lie. I'm not stupid, I see through it, I can read between the lines!_

"That was amazing girls! Dogs, you have a lot of practicing to do if you want to be in their league." Gustavo said.

"Great!" The boys said sarcastically.

"OK that's enough of your break, get to your dance rehearsal." Gustavo demanded.

"Yes, Alpha." The boys replied running out the door. The girls just laughed and went back to working on their songs.

_This is so going to work, _Gustavo thought. A smile plastered across his face as he watch the girls continue. Nothing could ruin this tour.

If he only knew, if he only knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello i'm back, and writing this late, just to keep me up before my older bro gets home safely. Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Meesa ownsa nothing, okie-dokie. Sorry the Jar-Jar came out of me.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Shaun Mitchell walked the halls of Hawk Records with a scowl on his face. He had been wanting to get back at his son and his friends for the better part of the last ten years. Now this guy, Hawk, offered him the opportunity, how could he not jump at it. He continued to walk the halls until he was stopped by a girl in her late twenties who had seem to be carrying a binder.

"Shaun Mitchell?" She said.

"Depends on who is looking for him?" Shaun replied.

"Hawk has been waiting for you. He wanted me to show you where his office is." She said. "I'm Rebecca by the way. I'll be helping in on this 'little' scheme." She said putting air quotes around the word little.

"Nice to meet you. Let's get started I want this to be done with."

"Well, it won't be that easy Mr. Mitchell." A man who had been the one apparently speaking popped out of no where.

"You must be Hawk."

"Yes I am. It's great to finally meet you. Finally a person who hates Big Time Rush as much as me." Hawk said.

"Big Time who?" Shaun asked confused.

"Your son's band." Hawk replied.

"Oh right so what did you have in mind on how to get rid of them?" Shaun questioned the producer.

"Well we need to first find a weakness, or something that will have great effect on Logan and attack it. Then his friends will falter and you will have your revenge." Rebecca said.

"All right than. Let's get started." Shaun said with an evil grin appearing on his face.

* * *

The boys had just walked in to apartment 2J very sweaty and collapsed on the orange couch. As the four of them began to pass out, they heard a knock at the door. Logan got up and answered it. As soon as the door opened he was greeted by a series of hello's and was almost trampled when the girls of KSM entered the apartment.

"Guys, the girls are here." Logan said which made the others jump up.

_That was weird,_ Logan thought. Maybe his friends were forming crushes on their future tour mates. But what did he know. He had not even figured out his feelings towards Shelby.

"So what brings you ladies by?" James asked combing his hair to perfection since he was in the presence of a group of girls.

"We just wanted to see if you, Kendall, and Carlos would like to hang out the pool with us?" Kate asked.

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"Don't look at us. Shelby has something planned for you two." Katie said.

"Really? Why?" Logan asked looking at the girl with white streaks in her hair.

"Well, this is going to be my way of saying thank you for everything." Shelby said.

"Well, what is it?" Logan asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." Shelby said with a smile and grabbed Logan's hand, ushering him out of apartment 2J.

Realizing that his friend was out ear shot, Kendall spoke up in front of everyone.

"Ten bucks, they come back in two hours because Logan will do something stupid." Kendall said.

"Deal but it will be an hour tops." James said shaking Kendall's hand.

"Um, isn't that a little mean?" Shae asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but Logie doesn't need to know." Carlos said throwing ten bucks to his friend. "Half hour for me."

"All right when ever you are done betting, get changed. We want to go swimming." Shae said.

Twenty-five minutes was all it took. Twenty-five minutes for the boys to get changed and get down to pool to have some fun in the sun. As the day went on the group started to split up. Shae was with Kendall, Katie was with James, and Kate was with Carlos. They seemed to have more fun this way.

Kendall and Shae found common ground in their love of music and guitars. James and Katie had the same interest in being part of the industry and looking good while doing it. Carlos and Kate found common ground in one thing. That was by being the clown of the group. Just by spending time together, they had come up with a couple of pranks to pull on their friends and the building manager.

"Hey can I ask you something James?" Katie asked the tall tan boy.

"Sure." He answered.

"Well, this can be directed to Kendall and Carlos as well." She said.

"Shoot." Kendall and Carlos said in unison.

"What is it with Logan? What was that all about his nightmare?" She asked.

"Let's just say that Logan saw something he wished he would never seen in his life. Something that he wouldn't want even his mortal enemy see in front of them." Kendall said.

"Yeah, wish we could tell you more but it's not our place. Logie can tell you when he get's back from his date with Shelby." Carlos said.

"I wonder how it's going for those two. They seem to like each other, but they don't obviously see it." Kate said.

"Good," James said pushing his hair out of his face, "we thought we were the only ones to see it."

"Oh no, we noticed it as soon as he stayed to help unpack everything. We might just need to push these two though, if they are really this stubborn around each other." Katie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So this pool scene is really boring, anyone up for a movie?" Carlos asked.

Everyone raised their hand and got up from their chairs, only to be met with a big group of kids from the Palm Woods.

"Oh my god, it's Kate Cabebe, Shae Padilla, and Katie Cecil from KSM. We love you guys." One kid said.

"Oh come on now, we were gone for six weeks. They were out of music for like a year. How did they recognize you guys and not us. We lived here way before you guys." James cried.

"Dude you're still going on about that. They remembered us like five hours later." Kendall said.

"But they only wanted us for our tickets that we would have not gotten if we didn't get our homework done before Roctober fest." Carlos said.

"Don't you remember. We didn't do any of it, Logan did it all. It almost sent him to the hospital." Kendall said hoping the girls would not hear him.

"Wait, what did you do to Logan?" The girls asked in unison.

"It's a long story." James said.

"Good because we think you guys need to be nicer to him." Kate said.

"Why we are nice to him." James said.

"Yeah, so letting your friend spend his afternoon unpacking our luggage while you spend the day at the pool is being nice." Shae said.

The boys didn't answer. They just hung their heads, in hope the girls would drop the subject.

"I didn't think so. And something tells me that you guys actually owe him more than just saving your careers by doing all of your homework." Shae said.

"Well where would you like us to begin?" Kendall asked.

"From the beginning of Logan being nice and not receiving anything in return to about yesterday. Just remember even if he doesn't ask for anything, you guys should still treat him with the same respect that he does to you." Katie said.

"OK, so let's see we all met Logan when we were eight. He was the new kid, just moved in to town. The first day of second grade is when we knew he would be a good friend to have." Kendall said.

"You guys been friends for eight years?" Katie asked.

"Yep, now can we start to tell you are 'Life with Logan' story, only so you guys will yell at us later for being terrible friends." James said.

"What makes you think that we'll think you guys are terrible friends?" Kate asked.

"You don't know the half of what we put Logan through. You thought yesterday was bad. Yesterday was like giving Logan a million dollars." Carlos said.

The girls laughed at the comment and began to listen to the three boys stories of their childhood with their smart friend. If what they were being told was true poor Logan needed a Nobel Peace Prize and a Medal of Honor, just for being these guy's best friend.

"OK, you need to apologize to Logan when he gets back. And you're right you're terrible friends, but Logan is probably happy to be friends with you. Now to apartment 2J for operation Logan's thank you." Shae said.

"Hey, I come up with the operation names around here." Kendall said.

"Well what are you going to do about it Knight?" Shae asked.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with so we can watch a movie." Kendall said.

The group of kids got up from their chairs and walked up to apartment 2J. The boys walked in fear of what the girls were going to have them do in the next couple of hours. As they walked up to the apartment, one thing stood out in their minds.

What was going on with Logan and Shelby?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will reveal Logan and Shelby's day together and what Logan did for the guys while they were younger. Please RxR. Gobblez out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello? What is going on? Miss me? Sorry it took so long for this update. After reading this you should check my other story 'Letters From the Middle'. That would be nice. Well, that's really it, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Can I take this thing off now?" Logan questioned pointing towards the bandana that was covering his face.

"No not yet, the taxi is still moving." Shelby said laughing.

That laugh was getting to Logan. It was the same laugh that he heard during the track of 'Don't Rain on My Parade', when he tried to understand the girls through their music. As he heard her laugh, he tried to picture her smile as well. The smile that would make his heart flutter and skip a beat all at the same time.

"Well are we there yet?" Logan asked.

"Yes we just got here." Shelby said opening door and helping Logan climb out of the car.

As Logan stepped out he could hear the laughing of little children and adults. He heard buzzers and screams going off at the same could smell the popcorn and the cotton candy that filled the air. He had figured out where he was and the blindfold wasn't even off his eyes yet.

"Carnival?" Logan asked.

"How did you do that?" Shelby asked.

"When you lose one of your senses, in my case my sight, the other senses become stronger. So my hearing and smell picked up everything around me." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"OK then I guess you won't be needing this." Shelby said taking the blindfold off of Logan's face.

As Logan's eyes adjusted to the light, he had seen that his guess was correct. There were kids running around with their parents following them. He saw vendors selling cotton candy and popcorn. This was new for Logan for he had never been to an actual carnival before. At least not to one where he didn't have to perform in. Today he was going to enjoy his time, and who better to do it with Shelby.

"So what do you want to do first?" Logan asked.

"Don't ask me, you are the one being spoiled here. We'll do what you want to do." Shelby replied.

Logan just laughed and grabbed her hand and smiled and took her around the carnival. It felt good holding her hand. He liked it. It felt like the right thing and the safe thing for him to do.

Hours went by and they had at least ridden every ride that was in the carnival. They had sat down on a park bench with some popcorn and were trying to stir up some conversation, but none of them could. So Shelby thought of the only thing she could ask him. She hoped he would be open to talking about and not get to mad about her asking him.

"Hey Logan, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did." He said.

"Can I ask you something else than?"

"You just did again."

"Logan!" She punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, just having a little fun. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, don't get mad at me for asking. But it's been bothering me lately." She said.

"Yes, James is single."

"What, no, that's not what I was talking about. And he's not my type. He's more like Katie's type of guy. I have no idea what made you think that." She said getting to her original question. "When you were sleeping in your apartment before you woke up. The guys said something about you being to nice. That one day it will kill you emotionally and physically and it already happened once before."

"Carlos." Was all he said.

"Yeah he mentioned that. How did you know it was him?" She asked really confused.

"Well we've been friends for like eight years, and spending everyday, and I mean everyday together for eight years. You pick up on things about others." He said.

"Right, so can you tell me what he was talking about, because I'm confused a little bit."

Logan looked down at first and sighed, but perked his head up and began telling his story.

"A couple of months ago there was this girl. Her name was Camille. We had been going out for a couple of months and one day I walked in on her making out with some other dude." Shelby gasped as Logan continued. "I never mentioned it to her and kept it from everyone. Then one day I walked in on her and James kissing, and that was what set me off. I yelled at her for kissing James and the other guy. Then I confronted James and we got into a fight. He beat me really bad while Camille just stood and watch."

"So what happen after that?" Shelby asked.

"I was cramped up in my room for a week not wanting to talk to anybody. Then I realized that what was done to me was unfair. So I broke up with Camille and when she tried to talk to me about it, I didn't listen. I washed myself of her."

"What about James?" She asked.

"Nothing, he apologized and I forgave him about. It kinda made our friendship even stronger than it was before." Logan said.

Shelby felt that she was going crazy for a moment Did he just tell her that he had apologized. If it was anyone else they would have stopped being friends. But that's the type of person Logan was. Very forgiving. She liked that about Logan.

As they had finished their conversation they had got up and made their way to the entrance of the carnival and trying to wave a taxi down, trying to catch a ride home. As they made it into the taxi, a flash of light caught Logan a little bit off guard.

"Did you see that?" Logan asked.

"See what?"

"Nothing, never mind it's getting late we should get home. Mama Knight will flip on me if I'm late."

* * *

As Logan and Shelby walked into apartment 4H. They were met by the girls and guys, who were holding up a banner that read: **THANK YOU LOGAN!**. Logan turned around to Shelby, only to see that she was as confused about everything, just like him.

"You're welcome?" Logan said, but it came out more in the form of a question.

"Logie, we just wanted to say thank you for being the best friend to us." Kendall said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now." James said.

"Wait a minute I thought Kendall was the reason you guys were in L.A.?" Shelby asked.

"Well we are, but if Logan didn't drive us to the audition then Gustavo would have never found Kendall." Carlos said.

"Guys you didn't have to do this."

"Yes they did." The three girls from behind them said in unison.

"From what they told us, you are a really sweet guy." Kate said.

"It's still a mystery on how you're still friends with them, especially handsome over here." Katie said pointing to James.

"So I guess you told them about Camille?" The three boys nodded their heads. "Good because I told Shelby about her and she can't seem to believe it either."

Everyone laughed at Logan's comment and just went on with the rest of the 'festivities' celebrating Logan being a good friend. Since Shelby was out of the loop here on how good of a friend Logan had been, they told her all the stories of Logan and his kindness.

"So let me get this straight, you did three weeks of school work in the matter of two days? You also patched up these three boneheads every time they got hurt?" Shelby asked.

"Yes and yes." Logan answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they are more than just friends. They are my brothers, and when one of us are in trouble then we all are not in sync. It's like we are missing a part of us." He answered again.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Logie here, Kendall would probably be in jail, Carlos probably would be dead, and I would be way too self center." James said.

"You're already too self center." Logan said.

"But I could be worse." James said.

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Shae asked.

Everyone nodded as they decided to find a movie to put on. They ended up choosing _A Walk To Remember _much to the boys dismay. As the movie was playing Logan had noticed that Carlos and Kate were sitting next to each other on the floor, very close to each other. Kendall and Shae where sitting next to each other on the couch. He noticed Kendall had his arm around Shae. Last but not least, James and Katie were sitting at the counter top and they had their hands underneath the table. The only thing that went through Logan's head was that they were possibly holding hands.

It felt weird for Logan though. While his friends had girls around them Logan was flying solo. As he got up to use the bathroom he noticed that Shelby had moved in his spot. When he got back she patted the spot next to her and he sat down. This action received looks from everyone in the room.

Within a few minutes Shelby fell asleep and Logan put his arm around her, cradling her so that she wouldn't fall. As he looked around at his friends, they too had fallen asleep. Logan decided to stay awake until the movie was over. He was drifting off to sleep just as he was thinking about his day with Shelby. It was one of the best days he had had in a while, and it was all thanks to the girl that he held in his arms. The girl he never wanted to let go of.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but having to edit before posting and working on other things takes a while before I like them. Good news though, I'm on spring break, so no school, just work, with a lot of time to write on the side. I hope. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Logan woke up, but the first thing to stick out in his mind was that he was not in the girl's apartment. Instead he was in a dark room which had little light coming in through a near by tiny window in the wall. The room was cold and icy, something about it made him wish he was anywhere else at the moment. As he looked up he saw that there was a door in front of him. As he opened the door he was met with a gun pointed to his face and a hooded figure behind it._

"_Look who finally woke up." The figure behind the gun said._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Logan asked in fear._

"_Now, now Logan. That's no way to treat me." The figure said._

"_How do you know my name?" Logan asked again, his eyes still fixed on the gun._

"_I'm a little disappointed that you can't remember me Logie." The figure said as he ripped off his mask. "How could you not remember your own father?"_

"_Well that's easy because I never had one. It was like ever since I was born I was never wanted by you." Logan shot back._

_Logan's father had hit Logan square in the jaw with the gun he was holding, knocking Logan on the floor. He spit out the blood that was coming out from his mouth. Logan's father bent down and picked him up by the collar. Dragging him down a long dark hallway. What Logan did not know that at the end of the hallway was a flight of stairs. _

_Moments later Mr. Mitchell threw Logan down the stairs. Logan hit the bottom and was not able to get up in time to get away from his father._

"_Whoops, sorry, butter fingers." Mr. Mitchell said laughing evilly._

_Logan was once again picked up by the collar and dragged off to another room. As his father finished he threw Logan on to the floor. Logan quickly inspected the room. It had looked familiar. It was somewhere that he had known about his whole life. Then he realized it, he was back in his kitchen in his old home. In the middle of the kitchen were two chairs._

"_Get up and get in one of the chairs." Mr. Mitchell ordered his son, holding his gun firmly._

_Logan did what he was told and sat in one of the chairs. Logan's father then preceded to tie him up. Putting his hands behind his back._

"_What are you going to do to me?" Logan asked._

"_Something that should have happened all those years ago." Mr. Mitchell said leaving the room._

_He returned later with another hooded figure. This one though happened to be a woman. He set the woman in the chair and tied her hands behind her back and whispered something in to her ear. The woman began to start to weep and tried to make efforts of escaping, but no prevail. All Logan could do was watch as his father, no, this man tortured this poor girl. As he looked at the woman, he could not think of anyone that it could possibly be, until someone popped in his head._

"_Mom?" Logan said short of a whisper._

"_No, Logie. Your mother is over there. This is someone even better." Mr. Mitchell said pointing behind Logan._

_Logan turned around to look at something in the distance. He saw a body lay limp on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. Everything that Logan remembered about the day of the "incident" came rushing back to him._

"_If that's not my mother, then who is it?" Logan questioned._

"_Wow, and I thought you were smart." His father said lifting the hood off the girl._

_Logan gasped at who he saw that was underneath the hood. _

"_Shelby." Was all Logan could say at the moment, for being in a state of shock._

_It killed him to watch her as she had duck tape over her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. Logan looked at his father and then back to the girl._

"_Shelby, don't worry I'll make sure you'll be safe." Logan said looking at his father. "How could you do this, you monster!"_

"_I needed to get to you somehow."_

"_Well you got me, now let her go. It will just be the two of us."_

"_Sorry Logan I can't do that." Mr. Mitchell said ripping off the duck tape from her mouth. "She's seen too much, can't let her go run to the cops."_

"_Logan, please help me!" Shelby screamed._

"_Shut up!" Mr. Mitchell screamed as he hit her with the back of his hand._

"_Don't touch her." Logan said trying to undue the knot that kept him from getting up from his chair._

_Mr. Mitchell pointed his gun towards Shelby. Logan rushed as fast as he could to undue the knot, but he was having no luck at all. He just looked up and saw the gun pointed towards Shelby's head. Seconds later a shot rang out through the room. Logan looked at Shelby, through his teary eyes. She wasn't moving. Her head was hung low, and blood coming from her mouth._

"_Now there is one good thing that can come from this." Mr. Mitchell said._

"_You bastard, I swear I'm going to ring your neck, and if you're not dead by the time I will be through with you, your ass will be back in jail, just like the last time, right after you shot mom right in front of me."_

"_Oh, no that is where you are wrong Logan." Mr. Mitchell pointed the gun right between Logan's eyes. "I don't need you anymore, so I might as well dispose of you. Say hello to your mother for me."_

_As his eyes stared down the barrel of the gun. Logan knew what was coming so he had to try to make one last break for it._

"_It's too late Logan."_

_Logan looked up and before he could say anything, his father pulled the trigger. Sending him in to complete darkness._

_

* * *

_

"No!" Logan screamed as he woke up, forgetting that Shelby was on him as he threw her off the couch.

"Ow, Logan." Shelby shot up from the floor holding her head.

"I'm so sorry, must have forgotten you were there. Here let me take a look." After inspecting her head he realized that there was nothing wrong.

Everyone else was woken up by the unsuspecting scream of Logan. When they all rose up from their slumber they were watching Logan inspecting Shelby's head, like she she was a primate and he was looking for bugs to eat.

"Um, Logan what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Just checking to make sure I didn't hurt Shelby here." He responded.

"Yeah smarty pants here just threw me off the couch screaming in his sleep again." Shelby said.

All the girls laughed, but the boys knew all too well as to why Logan was screaming in his sleep, again. Moments later Kendall's and Shae's phones both went off at the same time. As they looked at their phones, with the same strange look, they read the text message out loud.

"Dogs and girls, bring Shelby and that idiot smart pup here, right now! Gwagh!" They both read in unison.

"Who was it and what is 'gwagh'?" Katie asked.

"That was Gustavo, and Gustavo's scream via text message. So that means that we should get going before he kills us." James said.

"I wonder what he could want with Logan and Shelby." Carlos said.

"Well we'll have to find out then won't we." Kate said

"OK so we are going back to our apartment to get changed. Meet each other in the lobby in about fifteen minutes?" Logan said.

Everyone nodded as the boys ran to their apartment. As they were nearing the apartment the guys stopped in front of their door. Logan was caught off guard and bumped in to all three boys.

"Guys what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Better question. How was your date with Shelby yesterday?" Kendall asked.

"It wasn't a date!" Logan cried out.

"Sure." The three said in unison.

"Logan she fell asleep in your arms. You can't tell me you don't see something there." Carlos said.

"For once Logan, Carlos is right. I mean Shelby is in to you and you don't see it." James said.

"Will you guys leave me alone about that already. With Gustavo wanting to see me already has got me a little nervous already, so I really don't need this, and what about you guys with the other girls? You all seem to like each other so do something about it."

"We already have."

* * *

As the girls walked downstairs towards the lobby, a millions things were going through Shelby's mind. Like how did she fall asleep next to Logan?Why were his arms around her? Why did he scream when he woke up again, like last time? More importantly, what did Gustavo want with him and her?

"So how was your date with Logan?" Shae asked.

"It wasn't a date, more of like a 'thank you' outing." Shelby responded.

"Yeah, bull. You like him and he likes you. Just ask him out." Katie said. "I mean he wrapped his arms around you last night and held you close while you two slept."

"I'm pretty sure there was an good reason for it."

"Yes, maybe along the lines that he likes you." A voice coming from behind them.

The girls turned around to come face to face with Katie Knight.

"Oh hey Katie. How would you know that?" Kate asked.

"Because Logan has been like another brother to me for like the past eight years, especially when six of them was even after we adopted him. I can tell when he likes someone."

"Wait you guys adopted Logan?" Shelby asked.

Katie then realized that she had said too much and turned around and headed back up to 2J, running right pass her brother and his friends.

"Whoa, where is Katie going?" Logan asked.

"I'm guessing back to the room." Kendall said. "So should we get going before animal control comes looking for us?"

As the group of friends left the Palm Woods, the girls kept quiet about their talk with Katie. All though sooner or later something had to be said. Shelby thought that maybe after their meeting with Gustavo would be the right moment. She hated confronting Logan, especially when the last time she confronted Logan, she found something bad out. Maybe this time would be different. As they continued their walk to Rocque Records, Shelby just looked only in one of two directions. In front of her and Logan. _He is hiding something, maybe I can get it out of him, _she thought.

As soon as they walked in to Rocque Records, they could hear the screaming from their music producer.

"Here we go." They all said in unison and carried on towards Gustavo's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again. It's been a while, just been working on the fourth chapter to LFTM. That thing doesn't want to be written, but who cares, I'm working on this right now, so let's get to it.**

**Ron Burgundy: Gobblez doesn't own...anything?**

**Me: Who typed a question mark in the teleprompter? (Anchorman joke, must see movie btw)

* * *

**

Chapter 8

As the two bands were walking in to their boss's office, they found Gustavo and Kelly on the computer looking very upset at what was on the screen, well Gustavo was the one really upset. As the group continued to walk closer to the desk Gustavo shot up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DO ONE OF YOU TWO WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS?"

He turned the computer around to show the two bands. He showed them the website he was. It happened to be one of those gossip sites. After a few seconds Carlos was the first to speak up.

"Look you guys, Charlie Sheen announced some sort of tour. We have to go." He said.

"Sure thing Carlos, but what do we need to tell you about a Charlie Sheen tour. We're not him." Kendall said.

"Not that. THIS!" He said to a picture of two people who seemed to be walking on the boardwalk.

"I knew it." Logan said, realizing that the picture was him and Shelby during their day at the carnival.

"Knew what?" Everyone asked him, looking completely lost.

"When me and Shelby were at the carnival yesterday, I saw a flash of white light. I knew it had to be a camera."

"Well good for you smarty pants, but do you see what the article is about?" Gustavo asked cooling down a bit.

Both groups stared at the picture a little longer looking for the captions around it, but there was one that stood out to them all. As they read it over again and again, it was becoming more confusing to them all.

"Um hello, do you care to explain why it says,'CAN LOGAN MITCHELL BE SHELBY COBRA'S ANY KIND OF GUY'?" Gustavo asked, screaming the last part.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Logan stated.

"Aw, don't you see it Logie. The paparazzi think you two are in love." Katie said.

"We're not in love,we're just friends." Shelby said as Logan looked at his feet, to hide his disappointment that the was the truth, all though he wanted more.

"Good, and it will stay that way. So besides this today, you guys have the rest of the day off because I'm too disgusted to work today with all of you."

Both bands cheered and yelled as they left the office, only to be held up by Kelly.

"Hold on a minute there Shelby and Logan. You two are staying here today to lay low, and work a little bit." Kelly said.

"What." They both said in unison.

"Haha suckers. Run!" Carlos said running out of the building, grabbing a hold of Kate's hand in the process.

The rest of the group quickly followed as they were laughing at their energetic friend.

"So what do we have to do, while we are here then?" Logan asked.

"You, nothing. Shelby here can work on her vocals at least. So just sit in a corner and be quiet." Gustavo said as Logan nodded his head and took a seat in the corner of the room.

Gustavo turned to face Shelby and motioned for her to go in to the booth. She turned around to look at Logan, who still had his head down. He soon began to hit himself in the head and mutter words under his breath. Shelby knew that when she was done she was going to have to talk to him.

She walked in to the booth and threw a pair of headphones on, waiting for further instructions.

"So what song do you want to work on?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"May I make a suggestion?" Logan asked from the corner. "How about 'Hero In You'? Since it's not on the album and you have a video for it, why not?"

"Sure." Shelby said as the music began to flow through her headphones.

_Hey!  
__Come On!  
__Yeah!_

_Well take a chance  
__Let your dream  
__Be anything you want it to be  
__Cause you can if you believe  
__Yeah you can change everything_

_Its time to realize  
__Your future you decide  
__Doesn't matter how hard it gets  
__You'll find the strength inside_

_Theres a hero in you  
__Theres a champion in everyone  
__And together we prove  
__Theres a star in all of us  
__You gotta stay strong, when the going gets tough  
__Hold on  
__Don't stop  
__You know what to do  
__Find the hero in you_

_Lets rock  
__Give it all you got  
__I say  
__Take it all the way  
__C'mon  
__We stand  
__Together we can win  
__We reach high  
__Show them we can fly_

_Now, rock the world  
__Stand tall  
__You get stronger everytime you fall  
__Even when your backs agains the wall  
__Yeah you know your unstoppable  
_

_Its time to realize  
__Your future you decide  
__Never give up, and never give in  
__Its your chance to shine_

___Theres a hero in you (yeah!)  
__Theres a champion in everyone  
__And together we prove (oh!)  
__Theres a star in all of us  
__You gotta stay strong, when the going gets tough  
__Hold on  
__Your gonna make it now  
__Don't stop  
__You know what to do  
__Find the hero in you_

___Stand out, say it loud  
__Never quit  
__No never  
__Knock down, get right back up for more (oh)_

_Hear the crowd, in the house  
__All win, here together  
__Slow down get what you've been waiting for  
_

_Lets rock  
__Give it all you got  
__I say  
__Take it all the way  
__C'mon  
__We stand__Together we can win  
__Reach high  
__Show that we can fly_

_Theres a hero in you (hero!)  
__Theres a champion in everyone (yeah!)  
__And together we prove (oh!)  
__Theres a star in all of us  
__You gotta stay strong, when the going gets tough  
__Hold on  
__Your gonna make it now  
__Don't stop  
__You know what to do_

_For the hero  
__For the hero  
__For the hero in you!_

As the song ended she exited the booth with Logan clapping and smiling. She bowed and went over to the couch outside of the recording room to catch a breather from singing. Knowing that he would, Logan followed to see what was wrong. He took a seat from across from her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, but do you think we can talk, just the two of us?"

* * *

Shaun Mitchell was awake in his hotel room that Hawk had rented for him while he was staying in L.A. He had been up for a couple of hours trying to figure out ways that he was going to get back at his son for what he did to him all those years ago. One thing was bothering Shaun though. He wanted to get right to it, he didn't want to wait. He wanted his desert, and he hated having to go through dinner to get to it. Minutes later his cell phone went off.

"We found a weakness." The voice said hanging up the phone.

Shaun Mitchell dropped everything and ran quickly out of his apartment and down to his rental car, a 2004 Toyota Corolla. He raced over to Hawk Records and straight to Hawk's office, where Hawk and Rebecca were standing over a laptop.

"So what did you find?" Shaun asked.

"It looks like your son has a girlfriend." Rebecca said.

"So?" Shaun questioned.

"Don't you see. If he truly loves the girl he would risk his life to make sure nothing harms her. Plus she is in an all girl band that he is working with, and if they hit it off there is nothing stopping the other three from joining in on the inter-band relationships." Rebecca wanted to continue but was cut off by Hawk.

"So if they are all dating someone in the other band and you get this girl and do something terrible to Logan, the other three would turn there backs on the girls. This would crush the girls and boys making them not want to perform and in the end they would ruin Gustavo Rocque." Hawk finished.

"OK so let's go get this girl." Shaun said.

"No, not yet we just need to wait or the right time to attack. We need to watch these two, because it's just a rumor right now. We need time to see if it's real or not." Rebecca said.

"So when we find that out, we can get right to it.?" Shaun asked.

"Yes." They both replied in unison.

Shaun just smiled and dragged Rebecca with him outside of the room and into his rental car.

"Uh, where are we going?" She asked.

"Where going to stakeout my loser of a son and his friends, so we know when the right moment will be to go through with the plan." He said as he started his car and zoomed down the road to the only place he could think of at the moment to begin. The Palm Woods Hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is the shortest amount of time between chapters. Maybe that's a good thing, who knows. Maybe after this chapter I'll work on LFTM. Maybe, or I can do another chapter for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Since we have the day off, would you ladies so kindly take us up on our previous offer?" James asked.

"Yes James, we'll go to the mall with you guys." Katie said.

"Don't you guys feel bad that we just left Shelby and Logan there alone with Gustavo?" Shae questioned.

"Trust me if we stayed, it would have been worst." Kendall said.

The group of teenagers laughed as they hopped on the bus to take them to the mall. On the way they were thinking of ideas on how Gustavo was treating their two friends. As the bus came to a stop in front of the mall, the group hopped out and made their way in to the mall.

"So me and Shae are going to the music store." Kendall said.

"Me and Carlos are going to the joke shop." Kate said.

"And we are going shopping." Katie said as each pair walked away in their separate directions, each linked hand in hand.

It only took Kendall and Shae a few minutes to find the music store that they wanted to go to. Upon entering they quickly noticed the guitar section and went over to it and picked up a pair and starting strumming away.

"So Kendall, did you always want to play music?" Shae asked.

"No, I actually wanted to play hockey. I just sang and played guitar during my down time. I used to sing to Katie when she couldn't sleep at night when we were younger." He replied.

"Wow, I always wanted to do something with music. I don't know how you gave hockey up to be in a boy band." Shae said.

"Well, with the types of friends that I have, we don't like doing things when we're not together. By the way you are really good, I can't wait to go on tour with you guys." Kendall said.

Shae turned around to put down her guitar, but she also did it to hide the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"I wanna play you something." Kendall said as he began to strum.

Within in the first few chords, Shae recognized it as their song, 'Stuck'

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_There were so many things  
__That I never ever got to say  
__'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
__With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind  
__Then all your doubts would be left behind  
__And every little thing  
__Would be falling into place_

_And I would scream to the world  
__They would see, you're my girl  
__But I just..._

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never givin' up, up  
__In the middle of a  
__Perfect day  
__I'm tripping over  
__Words to say  
__'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never giving up, up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_It's the way that I feel  
__When you say what you say to me  
__Keeps you running through my mind  
__24/7 days a week_

Shae just smiled as she listen to the boy pour his heart out as he played for her.

_And if you've got the time  
__Just stick around and you'll realize  
__That it's worth ever minute it takes  
__Just wait and see  
_

_And I would scream to the world  
__They would see, you're my girl  
__But I just..._

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never givin' up, up  
__In the middle of a  
__Perfect day  
__I'm tripping over  
__Words to say  
__'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances  
__Wasted  
__Tell me it's not to late, it's  
__Only the nervous times  
__That keep me bottled up inside_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never givin' up, up  
__In the middle of a  
__Perfect day  
__I'm tripping over  
__Words to say  
__'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never giving up, up_

_Yeah, yeah  
__Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
__But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
__But I'm never giving up, up_

"Wow. That was amazing. I'm pretty sure if you didn't reach your hockey dream, music would have been there for you." She said.

"Thanks," he said trying to hide his blush, but he couldn't control his feelings towards her, "I wanna try something if you don't mind?"

"Sure go ahead."

Kendall leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Shae's lips hoping she would not back off. The one thing that caught him by surprise is that she didn't move. The only thing moving were their lips. As they separated Shae spoke up.

"Finally. I wasn't sure if you liked me the way I liked you."

"Oh trust me, ever since I met you, you were very interesting to me. I wanted to get to know you more, and now I guess we can. Just one thing, how are we going to tell everyone else."

"Don't worry about that now, just come here." She said planting another kiss on his lips, feeling the spark between, knowing that this was a good thing.

"Um, I just have one thing to ask." Shae said.

"Ask away."

"Can you please tell me about Logan and the screaming in his sleep?"

"Sure, I just need to ask him." He looked down at his phone to text Logan, receiving a quick response back that caused him to sigh. "It's all right if I tell you because Logan is telling Shelby right now."

"Oh, I hope it's going well."

"I hope so too, Shae. I hope so too."

* * *

James and Katie we're pulling each other around in the big Macy's store that took up a good quarter of the mall. Katie was trying to get James to help pick out some outfits for the upcoming concert, while James was trying on some new man fragrances. He was mostly trying to kick his Cuda man spray addiction.

"What about this?" Katie ask holding up a pink halter dress with black stripes.

"Um are you going to be playing in that?" He asked.

"No, handsome. This is just in case we get invited to some cool party to promote us. I want to look good."

You look good in anything."

"Hold on a minute, back track for a second," she paused for a second to take in the compliment, "did you just say that someone looks prettier than you?"

"Yes and I'll continue to say to you until the day I die, because you will look gorgeous in everything and anything."

"Why thank you James." Katie said kissing James on the cheek.

As they searched through the aisles of clothing something caught James' eye that he had to mess around with.

"What about this?"

"James, that's a bikini."

"I know. I bet you will look good in this too."

"James Diamond are you flirting with me?"

"I don't know, but if I was, is it working?"

"Does this answer your question?"

She leaned and kissed him again, but this time on his lips. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before James' phone vibrated breaking them apart.

"Oh come on!" James exclaimed looking down at his phone.

"Who was it?"

"It was Kendall."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, but I need to tell you something that you might find shocking."

Katie just stared at him with a blank expression on her face, not completely understanding what he was talking about.

"Well you know how Logan was screaming those times when he woke up?" She nodded her head as he continued to speak. "Well, I think you deserve to know why, but you might want to sit down for it."

James led her to a bench outside of Macy's and began to tell the story of why his smart friend was the way he was.

* * *

Carlos and Kate were messing around in the small joke shop that was in the center of the mall. They were running around in the store grabbing all sort of things that they could grab. All sorts of things from fart noise makers to whoopee cushions. All things that they could use to make their tour more exciting than just performing every night. They needed to do something in their down time.

"So do you think we got enough stuff?" Kate asked.

"Yes we have enough stuff here for two tours." Carlos replied causing Kate to laugh.

"You wanna get something to eat, I'm starving." Kate said.

"Yeah sure. What do you want to get?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know something small. Maybe like a corn dog or something."

Carlos jumped up in excitement.

"Oh my god I love corn dogs!" He screamed grabbing the attention of everyone with a ten foot radius of the two teenagers.

"Sit down you're making a fool of yourself." Kate said trying to keep the smile from appearing on her face.

Carlos stopped and ran to the nearest corn dog vendor and bought two corn dogs. As he ran back over to Kate, his phone went off, but he decided that he'll look at it later. He handed her the corn dog that he bought for her.

"How much?"

"No this was one me."

"Thank you, usually no one buys me anything."

"Why wouldn't anyone buy you something?"

"I don't know. Some guys don't see me to be that girly. I like going to the beat of my own drummer and just coincidently I am that drummer. So I don't like to dress up that much."

"You know something, that is what I like about you. You are your own person. You are staying true to you. That would actually make you seem more attractive than other girls." Carlos said trying to hide his blush.

"Carlos are you all right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Being around you. No one has made me this nervous since when I first came to the Palm Woods and tried to impress the Jennifers. But you're different, I don't know what it is, but I can tell that I like."

"Well then, I hope you like this too." Kate said leaning and kissing him on the lips.

Carlos joined in on the kiss, taken back at first at the idea that a girl actually wanted to kiss him, because when he was home he was the last one on girl's radar. He was just happy that he was first on this girl's radar. Their kiss was interuppted when Carlos' phone went off again. He broke away to check it.

"Listen I need to tell you something, and then we need to meet the rest of the group by the front of the mall."

"What is it?"

"It's about Logan. Maybe we should start walking and then I'll tell you."

They got up and made their way to the entrance of the mall. Along the way Carlos was pouring out the story of his friend. As he finished he could see the rest of the group waiting for them. Another thing was that he could see that Shae and Katie had just stopped crying.

"So what do we do now, since they know?" James asked.

"I guess go check up on things we Logan and Shelby. See how she is handling it." Kendall said grabbing Shae's hand leading her out of the mall.

As the group walked, each hand in hand with their significant other, in to Rocque Records, they were met by an upset Shelby who had tears coming out of her eye as she stormed right past them and out of the studio.

"Wait Shelby! Please come back!" Logan screamed coming around the corner trying to catch up.

When he realized she was gone he find the closest chair, and sat down in it and put his head in his hands. Soon the three girls enveloped Logan in a hug not wanting to let him go.

"Dude, what happen while we were gone?" Kendall asked.

"I really don't know, but I told her everything and then she just left crying." Logan said looking at the floor.

"You're lying Logie. What really happen?" James said.

Logan just sighed at put his head up against the wall. Rubbing his eyes and looked at his friends, who were holding hands with each girl.

"Are all you guys, you know?" Logan asked.

They all blushed. Making that the answer he really didn't want to hear just come out to show itself.

"Great things just got even better." Logan said sarcastically.

"Dude, please tell us what happened here." Carlos asked, but it came out more like a comand.

"OK."

* * *

**I was thinking of doing a series of one-shots call 'I'll always wait for you', between Logan and Camille. The whole point would be about how Logan waits for Camille in situations, were she is late or something bad happens to her. Review if you think you would read something like that. Thanks. - Gobblez**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up, just decided that I do this before I'm officially back in the swing of school and stuff. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Logan sat down on the big white couch that was in the middle of the lobby. His friends and their new girlfriends gathered around him to hear of how his day had gone with Shelby.

"Where should I begin?" Logan asked the group.

"From the beginning?" Kendall said.

"Well it first started when we came out here, after she finished recording 'Hero In You', I noticed something wrong so, me being me, I had to ask if she was okay." Logan said.

* * *

_"Hey what's wrong?" He asked._

_"I don't know, but do you think we can talk, just the two of us?"_

"_Sure what do you want to talk about?" _

"_Everything." She replied firmly._

"_What do you mean by everything?" He questioned._

"_Why didn't you tell me that you were adopted?"_

"_How do you know about that-"_

"_That's not important, how come you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends."_

_Logan just hung his head. There she went again, dropping the f-word like it did not leave a mark on Logan's heart. Every time she said it, it made him die a little bit more inside. He knew that what his friends were thinking was starting to become true now. He was falling for this girl. How come she was not doing the same thing to him though, he could not wrap his brain around it. How could she not see how much he wanted to be more than just friends._

"_We are. I just thought that it's not usually something I would introduce my self as, 'Hey I'm Logan and I was adopted by my best friend's family'." Logan sad letting out a laugh._

"_I'm glad you find this funny." Shelby said clearly upset. _

"_I'm sorry. I should not have laughed. It's just something I usually don't like to talk about."_

"_Why not? You can tell me anything."_

_Logan sighed and just hung his, throwing his hands on top of his head. What was he suppose to do. It was not like she was asking him to write a book, even though from what he would tell her would be a big chunk of the book._

"_If you're not going to talk about the adoption, then can you at least, tell me about the screaming and the nightmares, because I feel like you're hiding something from me there as well."_

"_What is this, ask Logan a million questions day?" He asked not realizing he snapped at Shelby, who looked taken a back at the sudden outburst from the boy. "I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's all right. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was going to get personal." Shelby said clearly angry as she got up from the couch that they were sitting on. Logan jumped up real quick just to grab her hand in time._

"_Do you really want to know everything?" Logan asked while he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket._

"_Yes. I want to know."_

"_All right, might as well tell the guys to let the girls know as well since Kendall just texted me saying that Shae just asked him the same question."_

"_Wait the guys know?"_

"_Yes, they were there for me all the time, so of course they know."_

_Shelby looked at Logan as he finished texting Kendall back and walked her over to the couch they were occupying before._

"_So what is it I'm going to get to know first. The screaming or adopting?" She asked._

"_Actually they are linked together." Logan said while Shelby was not catching on. "When I was ten I saw something, that I wish I could erase from my memory."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Before I get to that, you need to know a little bit about my family history. When I was eight, I had moved to Minnesota from Texas and didn't have any friends, until I met the guys. They helped me break out of my shell. Even though I was able to tell the guys everything, I always kept something from them." Logan said._

"_What did you not tell your best friends? Shelby asked, totally shocked that he actually kept a secret from his best friends._

"_I didn't have the greatest dad in the world. He wasn't really the father figure you expect everyone to have. Some nights he come home and he beat me and my mother. Some times it would get really bad that I would bleed and have to clean the wound before it got really bad. It's one of the reasons I want to become a doctor, so I can help people get better quicker."_

"_Why didn't you or mother do anything?"_

"_My mom was a afraid and I was only eight. I just wanted it to stop. It continued for another two years when I was ten and everything was just getting worse. Then one day the man I called my father just snapped, he went crazy. I woke up one day and I was tied to one of the chairs in my kitchen along with my mother. My father went on some rant on how me and my mom weren't good enough for him, so out of no where he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my mother's head." Logan stopped trying to regain himself so he could continue._

"_So what happen?" She asked possibly already knowing the answer to that._

"_Well, what do you think. He put a bullet through her head and he was about to do the same to me until the doorbell rang and he went to go answer it. While he was doing that I untied myself and grabbed a frying pan, and when he came back I hit him in the groin and then the head knocking him unconscious. Then I called 911 and Carlos' dad responded to it, thus leading to the guys finding out. My father went to jail, and I was adopted by Kendall's family a month later since I didn't have any relatives that wanted me."_

"_Oh my god Logan, why would you keep that bottled up inside?" Shelby asked on the verge of tears. _

"_Don't you see what it is doing to you? You're crying right now. I'm not worth the tears of a pretty girl like you."_

"_But what does this have to do with the nightmares?" Shelby asked as if she did not even hear what Logan had said._

"_Well, the nightmares are rewinds of that day. Every time I see my mother getting shot, and I can't stop it. I try to scream but my father does it anyway, until today. It was someone else in my dream."_

"_Who?"_

"_You Shelby. Ever since you came to the Palm Woods, you have been driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking of you. When I saw you in my dream, and to see what my dad did frighten me. I tried so hard to make it not seem real, but it felt like it was real. It scared me to death. It must have scared me so much that this was the first time he actually killed me in the dream."_

"_Oh Logan-" She was cut off by a kiss from Logan that he planted on her lips._

_They were kissing for a good couple of seconds till Shelby realized what was going on. Tears started to form again as she got up from the couch and backed away from Logan._

"_I'm sorry Logan but I can't do this." She got up running away from Logan._

_Blinded from her tears, she had not even realizes that she ran right past Kendall, James, Carlos, Shae, Katie, and Kate. She ran as fast as she could hoping Logan would not catch up._

"_Wait Shelby! Please come back!" She heard Logan say but continued to run outside of Rocque Records trying to get away from everything that had happen in the last few minutes.

* * *

_

"And that's how we got to this point now." Logan said.

"So you kissed her and she ran away." Shae asked as Logan nodded his head.

"Don't worry she was probably just shocked. She get over it. There is still a chance for you guys." Kate said.

"No that is where you guys are wrong. There was never a chance and there won't ever be a chance. So, please just let it be. I've already fucked this up pretty bad, so just drop it." Logan said as he got up from the couch and walked out of Rocque Records.

"We need to do something about this." Kendall said completely blown away from the realization that his smart friend curses. He knew that this had hit his friend too hard, so he began running through ideas in his head until thinking of something. "And I think I know how?"

* * *

**Wonder what the plan might could be. Any guesses? Please RxR. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have been trying to write this in like the past couple of days, but I have been so busy with this and IAWFY, trying to come up with future chapters on both. And all I'm getting right now is a big BRAINFART. UGH ANNOYING. When you're done, go on over and check 'I'll Always Wait For You'. Leave me some ideas. Well on to this chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

It has been a week since the girls had found out about Logan's past. It has been a week since Logan and Shelby last talked to each other. It also has been a week since Logan has come out of his room, with the exception of having to go to rehearsals for the upcoming tour, other than that he never left the room. He even ate all his meals in his room or would not eat at all. The rest of the band were starting to worry about their friend.

Even if Logan didn't know that what he was doing, he was hurting everybody around him. The guys felt like they were slowly losing Logan not only as a friend, but as a brother. It hit Katie in the educational sense. When she needed help in something, she did not want to ask him because she did not want to get upset over how broken he looked. Mrs Knight had no answer to what was going on his Logan's head. She did not have magazines around to help her through this depression state that was plaguing Logan. It even took a toll on the girls of KSM. They were especially careful when it came to mention Logan around the guys when they were hanging out by the pool or watching movies together as a group.

It had the biggest affect on Shelby. The past week to her felt like it was the worse week she had ever lived through. From hearing the stories about Logan not leaving his room and not eating, really hit her. She thought it was mostly her fault because she did run out on the poor kid when they were kissing. She was scared that was all. How could she not be? After finding out something terrible of someone's past and then they kissed you after telling you it. When she looked at him, she saw a different boy then the first day they met. He was not the same sweet and innocent young man she had met. Now he was broken and cold. She thought that he probably thought that he did not belong anymore, well, she was going to prove him wrong and since he never came out of his room, she was going to have to go in. The only problem was that she was going to have to go through the guys first.

Shelby knocked on the door and before she could even say hello, she was yanked in to the apartment.

"Finally, maybe you can get through to him." James said pushing her towards Logan and Kendall's bedroom door that was closed.

She knocked on it. "Logan? Can we talk?" No answer. "Please? We need to talk about it. I was scared. Please open up? All I'm asking for is a couple of minutes." Still no answer, so she just turned around and walked towards the guys.

"We're sorry. We thought, you of al people were going to be able to drag him out of our room." Kendall said.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is my fault." Shelby said. "If I didn't run out on him-"

"Stop it. Stop right there. No one is at fault. It's just that it takes a lot for Logan to open up and tell people things." James said.

"Like this one time, Logan broke his wrist, and even though he knew how much it hurt, he played an entire hockey playoff round. Funny thing is that he got slashed on the same wrist and was awarded a penalty shot, and won the championship for us. We found out that night that he broke it, but we thought it was from the slash. He told us hours later that he had broken it weeks ago." Carlos said.

"So him telling someone his past that quick, is a big step for him. Especially you." Kendall said.

"What do you mean me?" Shelby asked confused.

"Wow, you don't see it?" James asked. "Even after he kissed you?"

"What? That he likes me? Of course I see it, but why did it have to be me?" Shelby asked.

"We don't know. We ask ourselves the same question, when we go out with the girls." Kendall said. "They chose us for a reason, and we are happy for that reason."

"Listen all were saying is that you're the first person Logan has actually liked since we've been here." James said.

"What about that Camille girl?" Shelby asked.

"He was sort of forced in to a relationship with her. All she do is kiss him without warning, so he forcibly fell in love with her, while he never really loved her, and obviously she never did either." James said.

"Wow, he didn't tell me that. Now I know what you mean about him having a hard shell. Well, whenever he comes out of his room, tell him I'll be waiting in my room. I want to tell him how I feel." Shelby asked.

"Does that mean?" Carlos asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Shelby said leaving the room.

The three boys quickly ran to Logan's door and started to knock and kick at the door. After a few minutes of no response, Kendall and James gave up, while a determined Carlos was not giving up so easy. He would do anything to get in to that room.

"Logan open up. This is ridiculous. Don't makes us break the door down." Carlos said yelling through the door.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Logan said as he walked up to them with his waist covered by a towel all the way to his feet.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you weren't in your room this entire time?" Kendall said confused.

"I was taking a shower. You didn't hear the water running?" Logan asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Well than, can you move so I can get to my room, in which case the door is unlocked." Logan said opening the door.

"When you're done, you need to go talk to Shelby dude." Carlos said.

"Why? So she could shoot me down and ask me to never see her again." Logan fired back in disgust.

"No, bro she wanted to tell you something. Will you just go to her apartment?" Kendall pleading with the genius.

"Fine, I'll go if you guys will get off my case." Logan said standing up and leaving the apartment.

Logan chose to take the stairs, giving himself some extra time to think before he got to the girl's apartment. When he made it to the door he heard voices, so instead of knocking, he stood outside and listened.

* * *

"So he didn't come out again?" Katie asked.

"No, he didn't even answer me." Shelby replied.

"Wow, he must be really upset with himself." Shae said.

"I don't why he won't talk to anyone. Even the boys thought I was the last chance of getting him to leave his room." Shelby said.

The other three girls just stood there in disbelief.

"What about you? Kate asked.

"What about me?" Shelby replied.

"How do you feel about this?" Kate asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm worried for Logan. I want him to talk to me. I want to let him know about how I feel about us." Shelby replied.

"Shelby Cobra, are you falling for him?" Katie asked while Shelby's cheeks turned red. "Oh my god, you are!" The three girls erupted in cheer.

"Be quiet. Yes you're right, I'm in love with him. When he kissed me last week, it felt so perfect. It felt like it was meant to be. I really didn't think I would feel it with him." Shelby said.

"Then why don't you go tell him that." Shae said.

"Well I want to. I really do. I want him to know that everything he's told me doesn't matter to me. Nothing matters to when it comes to him. I want to be with him, but he probably doesn't want to be with me with what happened last time." Shelby said.

Upon hearing this Logan ran down two flights of stairs and straight in to his apartment. As he entered the guys were on the couch with Katie watching cartoons.

"So what did she say?" Katie asked.

"Well, I didn't get to talk to her, but I heard her talking to the other girls, and she likes me back." Logan said.

"Yes!" the other three boys cheered in unison.

"She said though that she wants me to know that nothing else matters when it comes to us. She doesn't want me to care about everything I told her. She just wants to be with me. If she wanted me to know that none of that matters, then I got a way to show here that I agree, but I need your guys help. So you ready for a last second play?

"Let's do it!" The three cheered in unison again.

* * *

**Can you guess what Logan is going to do here? I threw a couple of hints in there, so if you catch them keep it to yourself and then find out if you were right in the next chapter. Well, that's it for me, goodnight. Live long and prosper (That's right star trek quote right there) – Gobblez.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. So I've been doing nothing for the past day so I decided I need to update this story. Btw, I have read a couple of the reviews, and some people have been saying that I deserve more reviews than should be getting and I have something to say to that. I'm not one of those people that will halt a story just because I'm not getting enough of reviews. I write for myself in hopes of one day that I can write a book or something, actually that's what "Letters From The Middle" is for. I hope it will get published when I finish it. I don't care if people review or not, it speaks greater to me when I see my traffic board and that it sky rockets on some days when I post. So if you review, thank you, if you don't thank you, because you have at least read my stuff. So enough of me talking, more of me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot. When the singing begins, just pretend it's only Logan and the guys are backing him up except in the very beginning.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Shelby was sitting in her apartment, in the main watching some movie that she wasn't really paying attention to. She was just thinking about Logan. The last time she tried to talk to him, he didn't come out of his room. So all she could do was wait for him to come out of his room to talk to him. He thoughts were cut off when three cell phones began to go off. Katie, Kate, and Shae all appeared from their rooms to answer their phones.

"That's a little weird. Who texting you guys?" Shelby asked.

"James." Katie replied.

"Carlos." Kate said.

"Kendall." Shae said with a smile.

"Well, if you guys want to go hang out with them you can. I'll be fine by myself." Shelby said.

"Actually, they wanted to know where you are and we told them you're with us in our room." Shae said.

"Now that's a little weird." Katie began to say but was cut off by screaming be heard outside.

When the girls listened a little closer they could hear that someone was calling Shelby's name. As they walked over to the balcony of their apartment, they started to hear some guitar playing. Thinking nothing of it they looked down to where the music was coming from. To their surprise they see Kendall strumming a guitar, with James and Carlos sitting next to him.

Now Shelby's phone was going off and it was a text from Logan. As she looked at her phone she read it out loud to the girls.

"This is the only way I can show you that nothing even matters but you and I." Shelby said to her friends.

"What do you think he means by that?" Kate asked.

Before Shelby could answer they could hear Kendall and the guys starting to sing. So they rushed over to the balcony real quick.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

As the song began, Logan walked out from behind a bush and began to sing. He had a single white rose in his hand, and was wearing a shirt that said: **NOTHING MATTERS SHELBY.**

_And nothing even matters (eh)  
__And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like one for the haters,  
__two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
__They don't really know.  
__There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
__No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
__When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
__We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

During his solo Logan had found something that he could use to climb up to the girls balcony. As he reached the balcony he hopped over the side and gave the single white rose to Shelby, right before he rejoined his bandmates again.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
__We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.  
__Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)  
__And nothing even matters. (eh)  
__They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
__They disappear and it's just you and me.  
__Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)  
__Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
__I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
__Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

As he continued, he was receiving a bunch of "awes" from the girls that he was around. Not only that, but people were now starting to come and listen to him pour his heart out in the song that he was singing to Shelby.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
__We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.  
__Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (eh)  
__And nothing even matters. (eh)  
_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (eh)  
__Nothing even matters. (woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (woah)  
__We don't even need to fight.  
__Everything will be alright. (oh yea)  
__Nothing even matters, but you and I._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
__And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
__And nothing even matters. (wooaah)  
__They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)  
__And nothing even matters. (woah)  
__And nothing even matters._

_(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)  
__Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
__And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
__And nothing even matters. (Baby)  
__They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
__And nothing even matters. (woah)  
__And nothing even matters._

As the Logan finished off his song the crowd that had gather around them began to cheer and clap. Kate, Katie, and Shae ran out of their apartment and down to the pool to greet their boyfriends.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Kate exclaimed.

"Let's hope she thinks the same thing." Kendall said pointing up to Shelby.

As everyone directed their attention to Logan and Shelby they became very quiet, so they could listen in on their conversation, as much as they could.

"What did you think of your song?" Logan asked nervously.

"I thought it was great." Shelby said contently.

"I'm glad you liked it." Logan paused for a moment. "Look about last week-"

"Don'y worry about it Logie, like you said, nothing even matters." Shelby said.

The two just stood there awkwardly for the next couple of minutes until their friends decided to break it.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" The six screamed in unison.

With a nervous smile on his face Logan leaned in a little bit, while Shelby did the same. As they got closer, they felt each other's breath, they both were nervous, but they really wanted to do it. Moments later the gap between them was closed and they were finally kissing. While they were kissing they could hear applause coming from below them. They broke away to take a look at their friends. Now they were both blushing a little bit, but they both knew that nothing was going to ruin this moment, nothing.

* * *

Shaun Mitchell watched from a far with Rebecca as his son sang a song to this Shelby girl that he had seen in the article the other week.

"Now I see why you and Hawk hate these kids. My son's not that bad." Shaun said.

"Yeah thanks, we already know that captain obvious." Rebecca said.

"So when do we get them." Shaun said as he now watched his son scale the wall to get to a the girl on the balcony. "Because we can take them down now."

"No not yet. Hawk wants the idea of the two of them in a relationship to sink in before we attack." Rebecca spat.

"Does that not speak for it self? I think they know they are in a relationship." Shaun said pointing towards the balcony as he watched his son kiss the other girl.

"Not yet Mitchell. Trust me when the time comes we will get them. We need to watch them longer." Rebecca said walking back over to the rental car. "Come on we need to go back to Hawk records."

As Shaun looked on, he began to smile and laugh. "Don't worry Logan. I'll see you and your little girlfriend so enough just you wait." He said to himself.

He was getting in the car and starting the engine. With one more glance at his son and the girl his son loved, he drove out of the Palm Woods parking lot and back to Hawk Records, in hopes that the man that brought him out here didn't bring him out her for no reason.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What's going on? Sorry it's been taking a while to update stories. I have had mad papers to write for school, so now I have time to actually write this. Let's get popping**

**Disclaimer: I know you know that I don't own anything but the plot. (BTR reference)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Shaun Mitchell was sitting around in Hawk's office as he watched the man just fumble around in some paper work, that looked unimportant. Unimportant to Shaun at least.

"When are we going to go after my son!" Shaun asked slamming his fist on the desk in front of him.

"Patience, Mr. Mitchell. Patience. We'll go after him soon." Hawk said sitting in his chair. "We still need to watch him."

"We have been watching him for the past two days. I think it's safe to say that he is in love with this Shelby girl. Let's get him right now, this is the perfect time." Shaun said.

"What makes you believe now is the best time?" Hawk questioned the estranged man.

"It's a new relationship. It's all puppy love right now, and if I remember anything about loving someone, the boy acts like they can still lose the girl, so he acts like she is the greatest thing in the world. Not wanting to lose her."

"Fine then, if you want to go get him now, we need to figure a couple of things out first."

"Like what?"

"How are you going to actually get him? The girl? More importantly, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to use the girl as bait for Logan, and when I get him, it will be one big domino effect on his loser friends. They'll leave their girlfriends and shut themselves out from everyone. This could lead to other things if you catch my drift." Shaun said.

"Ah, yes I see. Rebecca!" Hawk screamed out into the hallway. "You're going to need to finding a hiding place too. Just so they will have trouble finding him."

"You rang." The blonde said popping her head inside the office.

"Go with Mr. Mitchell here and find a place where we can put our plan into action." Hawk commanded.

She nodded as she and Shaun left the building and hopped into Shaun's rental car. As he started the car she automatically just started to ask questions.

"Do you even know where you are going?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're going to set up everything in the abandoned building right across from the Palm Woods. You know the one with the gate at the front entrance. They'll never think to even look that close." Shaun said.

"That's actually pretty smart. So how are we going to get your son?" She asked.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you were not listening to a word that me and your boss were talking about like ten minutes ago." Shaun said.

"Oh no I was listening. I just don't know how we will get to him when he is always with the rest of his friends."

"That's what we are doing today. We are going to watch him, hopefully he'll be with that girl. If he is, it will only become easier for us."

"All right then. Let's go do some spying."

Shaun Mitchell laughed and drove to the Palm Woods hoping to catch his son there. He was waiting for this moment for the past couple of years ever since he set foot inside that prison he was sent to. He was waiting for his revenge. When Hawk had called him, and gave him the opportunity, he jumped at it. What Hawk and his assistant didn't know was that Shaun had something up his sleeve, but he was going to pull that out when the moment came. All he could do now was drive to the Palm Woods, in hope of seeing his son.

* * *

Logan was relaxing by the pool just reading one of the local newspapers he had picked up from a local news stand outside of the Palm Woods, he was reading a story about a break through that some doctor had find while trying to combine chemicals to make some super pill. Then all of a sudden his eyes were covered and everything was dark.

"Guess who?" The voice said in a dark tone trying to mask their normal voice..

"Um, let's see. Is it Katie?" Logan asked.

"Which one?"

"Well unless Kendall's younger sister had some big growth spurt then it be her, but this it Katie Cecil."

The hands were lifted off his head and he turned around, only to find that he was right.

"How did you do that?" Katie asked

"It's one of those lose one sense, the others become even more heighten type thing." Logan answered.

"Told you he would have guess who it was." A voice behind them said.

Soon enough, the other six friends popped out from behind a wall and walked over to where Logan and Katie were sitting. Each boy taking their respective side by each of their respective girlfriends.

"Were you guys all just watching me?" Logan asked while looking at Shelby.

"No, no we weren't." Shelby said, but Logan could see straight through her lie. "OK, we were. We didn't want to bother you, you look like you were doing something important."

"Nah, it's all right. I was only reading some medical articles."

Everyone laughed at the reply they were given.

"You must really want to be a doctor." Katie said.

"Yeah I do, but I still want to do this. I'm not going to quit Big Time Rush just yet." Logan said.

The other three boys laughed and smiled with Logan, as he gave his response. The laughs and smiles were more on the side of relief than happiness. Even if he didn't know, that if it wasn't for Logan, they wouldn't be here. The entire time they had been a band, the hardest part was to make sure Logan didn't just end it and leave and go off to be a doctor. Even if he didn't know it, he was the biggest part of the band. He was the glue that held the band together. When they would hit hard times, and even Carlos couldn't bring them out of a rut, Logan stepped up. He would take one for the team, even if that meant that he made his friends happier before making himself happy. If he left, the boys wouldn't know what to do with themselves.

"So what do you guys feel like doing today?" Carlos asked breaking the moment of silence.

"I don't know, maybe we can watch a movie or something." Shelby said.

"Sound like a plan. Logan and Shelby, you two go to the local convenience store and get some snacks, while James and Katie get some drinks. Me and Shae will set up the apartment, and Carlos and Kate will go get the movie." Kendall said putting his hands in the middle of the group. "Movie date on three. One...Two...Three!"

"MOVIE DATE!" The group of eight teenagers screamed in unison, throwing their hands up in the air before walking in there separate directions.

Logan and Shelby were going to go to the closest convenience store which just happen to be a WaWa*. As they walked in, Logan gave one of the employees a friendly wave. "Hey Bill."

"Hey Logan, you're early tonight? You're throwing me off here." Bill said.

"Sorry Bill, I had a day off today, so I coming in to get some snacks for a movie we are going to be watching." Logan said gesturing between him and Shelby.

"Well, who is this pretty lady?"

"Hi, I'm Shelby." She said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Bill grabbed Shelby's hand and started to shake it. "You got one good guy with you. Don't get rid of him."

"Thanks for the advice." Shelby said kissing Logan on the cheek causing the boy to blush like uncontrollably.

After their brief meeting with Bill, the two teens set out to find what type of snacks they were going to get for their big movie date with their friends. After a few minutes they walked up to the counter with a couple bags of chips, pretzels, and a two foot WaWa hoagie. They paid and waved back to Bill who had said goodnight.

As the couple walked out of the convenience store, they interlaced their hands and continued their way back to the Palm Woods.

Logan looked over to Shelby who was smiling the entire way back. When she would glance over to Logan, he would look forward, hoping not to get caught for staring at his girlfriend. How could he blame himself for staring? This was the first real relationship he has ever been in and he was totally smitten. He was in love with this girl.

"I love you." Logan said very quietly.

"Did you say something Logan?" Shelby asked.

"Huh, oh no. I was talking to myself. I tend to do that a lot." He said starting to blush at his own lie.

"Don't worry Logie. I think it's cute you can have a conversation with yourself." Shelby said.

Logan and Shelby laughed as they walked into the entrance of the Palm Woods, throwing the movie date into full swing. Now they just need to get upstairs to apartment 2J. They didn't count on what was waiting for them around the corner though.

* * *

**Ooooh, I'm a mean writer. I know it doesn't sound like one, but yes it is a cliffhanger.**

***A WaWa is like a seven-eleven, but like 100 times better. I know its popular in NJ (where Im from), but I dont know anywhere else. if you dont have one of these, then you are totally missing out. well that's it for this chapter.**

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everybody! What's going on? I haven't updated this in a while, so I decided that I needed to after what I left you guys with. So enjoy the follow chapter. By the way I was thinking about starting a whole new story that included one of the Jennifers and one of the guys, so you might be seeing something like that coming soon, but not too soon. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"One...two...THREE!" Kendall yelled as he ran towards Shelby and Logan who were coming around the corner of the lobby.

Following behind him were Shae, Kate, Katie, James and Carlos. All six of them were screaming and charging at the couple who were not aware of their presence until a few moments ago when Kendall was screaming. Logan looked close towards the charging group to see that they were all carrying some sort of can in their hands.

"Silly string. We should get out of here." Logan said grabbing Shelby's arm and running out of the lobby towards the pool.

They didn't get away fast enough though. Within seconds of coming close to the pool, the group sprayed the couple with their cans of silly string and to make it all worse they pushed them in the pool. When Logan and Shelby resurfaced they were met with barrages of splashes from their friends that were now jumping in the pool.

"What ever happen for it just being a simple movie night?" Logan asked.

"Well, you two took longer than we thought so we thought we play a little prank on you two." James said.

"Oh gee, that was real nice of you guys, now if you don't mind but we would like to change so that we could actually have our date." Shelby said walking out of the pool.

"Sure," Katie said turning to the boys, "we'll go to our apartment and get changed and we'll meet you guys in your room?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Carlos said while planting a kiss on her cheek.

As the big group left to go get changed, they split up and when the boys reached their room, they bombarded Logan with questions.

"Where did you go?" Kendall asked.

"What did you do, huh?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Did you get me fruit smackers?" Carlos asked.

"Wawa. James get your mind out of the gutter. Here you go Carlitos." Logan said tossing the packaged candy to the youngest of the group.

"Well, what took you so long?" Kendall asked.

"I introduced her to Bill and I...uh," Logan started to stare off in to space trying to drop the subject.

"What happened?" James questioned the genius of the group.

"I sort of, tried to tell Shelby I love her, and then we got sidetracked a little bit longer and then you guys came in from there and here we are now."

"Oh sorry buddy, maybe you'll get another shot." Carlos said while shoving more fruit smackers in to his mouth.

"No it's all right. I'm not ready to say it yet, it's a little early to say it." Logan said hanging his head as they walked through the door.

They each went to their rooms to get changed at set the place up for their night with the girls. Logan was very anxious, because this was the first time he and Shelby would be together in a date/couple-type atmosphere. As he continued to think about he was starting to get nervous._ Please don't mess this up, Logan, _he thought as he walked out of his room to the living room to set up for the night.

* * *

The girls were putting on the finishing touches to make them look presentable for the boys. Shelby was putting the finishing touch on her eye shadow when she heard a knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Come on Shelby, we told the guys we be at their room like ten minutes ago." Shae said as she continued to knock.

"All right, all right. I'm done." Shelby said walking out of the bathroom.

The girls were all in different pairs of skinny jeans. Shelby in white, Katie in pink, Shae in purple, and Kate in blue. Each girl thought it would be cute too if they each wore a shirt with their BTR boyfriend on it. The girls checked themselves in the mirror one last time and made their way of out apartment 4H. Shelby closed the door and locked it as the rest of the girls walked over to the elevator, so it would be on their floor when Shelby met them. As the doors opened Shelby appeared around the corner just in time.

As they entered the elevator Kate hit the "2" button, and waited for the elevator to make it's gradual descend to the second floor.

"Anyone know what movie we are watching?" Shae asked her bandmates.

"Don't know we have to wait and find out when we get there." Katie replied.

"I hope it's not a hockey movie." Kate said. "I mean I get enough of it when they are just talking about their childhood."

"Um Kate, they grew up in Minnesota. Hockey is a way of life for them, but trust me, they wouldn't watch something we all wouldn't want to watch.

As the elevator reached their destination, Shelby felt like something was wrong.

"Crap, I forgot my phone. I'll be right back." She said as she made a beeline for the stairwell.

"OK, but hurry up or we'll start without you." Katie said as she and the other two girls turned the corner of the hallway.

Shelby bolted up the stairs and ran quickly to her door of her apartment. She took her key out of her pocket and fumbled with it for a little bit before inserting it in the keyhole and opening the door. Scanning the apartment she couldn't find the cell phone, so she walked towards her bedroom thinking that would be the second best place to check and she was right. When she walked in her room, laying on her bed was her cell phone. She picked it up and walked out in to the foyer to see someone standing there.

"Hello, may I help you?" Shelby questioned the person.

"Hello Shelby and yes you may."

* * *

Logan was sitting at the counter watching his friends and their girlfriends enjoy themselves while he sat there and waited for Shelby to return. After waiting a little bit longer, he started to become impatient.

"I'm going to go see what is taking her so long." Logan announced as he left the apartment.

He walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button and waited till it reached the floor. The doors opened up and he pressed the "4" button and waited for the doors to close and wait for the ascend of the elevator. The floor reached the fourth and he stepped out and made his way to apartment 4H. As he got closer, he noticed something wrong. The door to the apartment was left opened. He questioned it at first, but thought nothing of it and walked inside. What he came to see inside was something he never thought he see. The apartment was destroyed. There were chairs all over the place, it looked like someone had taken the drawers of the kitchen and thrown everything in them on the floor. Next he noticed that the vase that held the white rose Logan had gotten for Shelby was broken on the floor in a puddle of water. Looking around the scene Logan found the rose, but it looked like it was stepped on by someone.

As Logan continued his search, he found an envelope addressed to him on the kitchen table. He thought it was weird that there was an envelope addressed to him in someone else's apartment. Grabbing a napkin to be safe, he opened the envelope and read what was inside. He looked at the note and ran back to his apartment. He took the stairs and made it to the apartment in no time. He burst through the door with everyone glaring at him.

"Where's the fire Logan?" Kendall asked as Logan shoved the envelope in his face.

Kendall looked at the note that was left inside and than back to Logan as Logan dropped to his knees and started to cry.

"What does it say Kendall?" Shae asked. Kendall was about to reply but Logan beat him to the punch.

"I'm back Logan. I have her and you're next."

* * *

**So there you go here is the long awaited chapter. How many of you thought something bad was going to happen at the beginning of the chapter, because of how I left it in the last chapter? Don't hide, you know who you are. Well, I'm going to catch up on some Zs. But before I go, if you review leave some ideas for the Jennifer/BTR story or leave me an idea for IAWFY, because I'm sort of stuck on ideas for the one shots. Well that's all for now.**

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Well, since I'm still having a little trouble with coming up with ideas for IAWFY, I'll just go ahead an update this then. On to the story. (I'm serious about the ideas though, I could use some help.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Shelby was thrown hard to the ground and in to a room of a building in what seemed like the middle of no where. She tried to find her way around the room, but there was no light in the room. All the windows had been boarded up so that even little bit of light couldn't get in. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled around in the darkness for something to help her recognize where she was. In the middle of her crawl, her head collide with what seem to be some sort of chair. She stood up to sit on the chair but realized that the chair was missing the center of it. As she began to examine the seat even more she found a that it also had a lid, which finally gave her a thought that she was in a bathroom.

All of a sudden a little bit of light appeared in the room, illuminating it only a little bit. But it was enough for her to see the rest of the room. She saw a shower and a sink that took up most of the room. She looked towards where the light was coming and found a door to the bathroom with an envelope slot halfway up the door allowing the light to come in. Peeking through the envelope slot besides the light were a pair of eyes. Eyes she knew she would come to hate looking at.

"You're lucky you get a bathroom. If it was up to me. I would have killed you the second we got you." The eyes behind the door said.

"What do you want with me?" Shelby asked the eyes.

"It's not want I want, it's want he wants." The eyes said closing the envelope slot.

Within seconds the light towards the bathroom were flickered on and the room became bright. Shelby shielded her eyes so she could adjust to the light. When she was adjusting she heard the door open and saw that a figure had walked in. When she looked up, she saw an African-American man in a gray suit with black loafers and a pair of sunglasses. He bent down to get to Shelby's eye level.

"Hello Shelby. Remember me?" Was all the man said.

* * *

_"Hello, may I help you?" Shelby questioned the person._

_"Hello Shelby and yes you may._"

"_How do you know my name, and how did you get in here?" Shelby asked the man standing in the foyer of her room._

_The man had been dressed up in black. Black pants, black shirt, even black shoes. His face was even covered by a black ski mask. If Shelby would have had to guessed he would have probably been wearing black socks as well. _

"_You should know that it's not safe to leave the door wide open so that people like us can get in." The man said and pointed behind her._

_When Shelby turned around she saw two more people in her lounging area. One women and another man. The women was also dressed in complete black, with her blonde hair up in a pony tail. The other man was the odd one in the group. He was dressed in an all gray suit with a pair of black loafers._

"_What do you guys want?" Shelby asked as she started to back away towards the kitchen, more importantly the knife draw, just in case._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man in the ski mask said looking between her and the other two motioning them towards Shelby._

_Shelby quickly turned around and threw the closest chair on the floor to block off her attacker's advance. She got to the knife draw and ripped it open, fumbling a couple of knives so she can find one to protect her. When she turned around, her attacker's were right behind her. She first lunged the knife in her hand towards the man in the gray suit but was stop when the man dressed in all black grabbed her wrist._

"_Don't worry Hawk. I'll take care of her." With that being said the man back handed Shelby with a closed fist instantly knocking Shelby unconscious._

"_All right she's out cold. We should get going before someone comes looking for her." The man in the black said._

"_All right, Rebecca you take Shelby while we finish up here." Hawk said to the girl who was dressed in black._

_As she threw the teenage girl over her shoulders, she walked out in to the hallway to make sure no one was in sight. As she left the man in black walked over towards the table, were sitting in a glass vase full of water, holding a single rose that he remembered. _

"_Cute flower?" The man in black said to Hawk, simultaneously dropping the vase on the floor causing it to shatter into many pieces and leaving the rose on the floor. He looked down at the rose for a split second and came to a decision. He stepped on the rose and crushed it between his feet. He then walked over the table and placed an envelope on it._

"_Come on Mitchell, let's go!" Hawk yelled running out the door, followed by Shaun Mitchell._

* * *

"Yeah I remember. You're like Pigeon or something." Shelby said knowing that it would probably annoy the man.

"It's Hawk, you little bitch." He said while slapping her across the face. "Now listen here, if you play nice, nothing bad will happen to you. OK!" He threatened.

"Fine. I'll do what ever you want." Shelby said as she started to cry.

"Good, the only thing you have to do is listen to nice Mr. Mitchell here and nothing will happen to you."

"Wait, did you say Mitchell?"

"Yes, I did. I thought I introduce you to your boyfriend's father since he was to much of a wimp to introduce you two. Mitchell get in here."

Moments later the man she had only seen dressed in all black appeared. When she looked him in his piercing brown eyes, she remembered it was the man who had open the envelope slot in the door. He removed his mask to show the girl what he looked. Within an instant, Shelby knew that it was really Logan's father. The way they both smiled, the way they looked at others in the eye, she knew it was him. The only thing different between the two was that one was a stone cold killer while her Logan was sweet and innocent.

Then it dawned upon her. Logan. She really wish he was here right now. Maybe he would do something that would save them both from this place of terror, or just be there to comfort her and reassure her that everything will be fine.

"Get up." Mitchell commanded Shelby. "Don't even try to think about running. You won't make it past the hallway and to the stairwell." He said showing her his gun that was in his pants around his waist.

"Sit down over there." He pointed towards a chair.

As Shelby walks over to the chair, she sees that there is a camera in front of it, no more than ten feet away. Behind the chair are two big lamps, big enough just to get the area of the chair and the camera. She notices that the women from before is behind the camera, preparing for the video we are about to shoot.

"If you try to tip them off in anyway, I will send you back to Logan in a body bag." Mr. Mitchell says to Shelby who is on the verge of tears. "But don't worry, if it comes to that, Logan will be with you shortly after."

"He was right. You are crazy." Shelby said.

"Well, I have changed since then. He'll have to come see for himself soon."

"What makes you think he'll willingly come to you?"

"Well, for starters I don't know how he handle with having your death on his hands."

"You monster!"

"Trust me sweetie, you ain't see nothing yet. Now remember, no tips or I'll send you to meet Logan's mother next." Mr. Mitchell said then turning around motioning to the woman behind the camera. "Start recording now, Rebecca."

"OK, go." She said.

"Hello...Logan."

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Don't forget to add some ideas to IAWFY. Well good night.**

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys sorry it has been a long time on this story but don't worry I have the others coming along as well. Just have to deal with these stupid summer classes first. BTW, I have another chapter coming up soon for IWAFY. So be on the look out as I'll have another chapter up for my other story soon. So look out amigos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Logan was sitting down on the orange couch that graced the main room in apartment 2J. He had his head in his hands and was slouched over. Everything around him felt like it was moving to slow, but he was only moving slower. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, granted it could be true since he ran downstairs to get to back to his apartment, but that wasn't the only thing. The man he once knew to be his kind father was out of jail and had his girlfriend. It made the genius go over the situation in his head. It made him question everything that was going on around him. Things like, how could his father be out of jail, if he was given a long sentence? Why did he choose Shelby to take and not him? Logan was starting to give himself a minor headache.

"Logan?" He didn't even acknowledge someone talking to him. "Logan!"

Logan lifted his head to see where the source of the voice came from. He turned towards the kitchen table to see Katie Knight sitting at the head of the table, her eyes all watery from crying for the past several hours. Logan could see the fear in the little girl's eyes. At this point anyone could be next on Logan's father list. Taking people out, one by one before he would finally get to Logan.

"What's wrong Katie?" Logan asked, mentally slapping himself. He knew what was wrong, the girl was scared out her mind.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid for Shelby, I'm afraid the guys. But mostly..." She paused trying to regain her composure through her tears. "I'm afraid for you. Shelby could be a stepping stone to you or something like that, and I don't want to lose you. You are in a way, like another brother to me."

"Come here." Logan said signaling the young girl to sit next to him. When she walked he pulled her in to a hug. "Listen. Nothing is going to happen to Shelby or me, all right. I won't let it happen. I don't want my sister growing up with one less brother."

"I hope you're right Logan." Katie said wrapping her arms around Logan and held him tighter than she ever did before, almost as if she never would want to let go of him.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to me." Logan said.

"Pinky promise it." Katie said holding her pinky out towards Logan.

"Pinky." He said wrapping his pinky around Katie's pinky and pulling her in to a hug and lightly kissed her forehead.

* * *

Shaun Mitchell had just finished shooting the video he had set up for his son and friends when he turned around to a broken and beaten up Shelby.

"Now that wasn't to hard was it? Was it!" Shaun yelled in to the teenager's face.

"No." She said quietly.

"Good. Now all we do is play the waiting game for little Logie, and then we'll have some real fun." Mitchell said sitting down in a chair next to Hawk and Rebecca.

The three of them kept an eye on the girl just to make sure she wasn't going to escape. But she didn't want to escape, well of course she did, but she wasn't going to put her life at risk for it. She would just have to wait for Logan to make the smart move and call the authorities and hopefully they would sort this whole thing out and save her. She could only hope for the best.

"Hey girl. What's your name again?" Shelby looked up to see that the blonde women named Rebecca was talking to her.

"It's Shelby."

"Ah that's right. I thought so." Rebecca paused. "So you think you'll make it out alive?"

"Yeah I will, but you three won't. Logan is a smart young man. He'll know a way to get me out of this."

"Don't press your luck sweetie. By the time Logan or the cops gets here, you might already be gone if you know what I mean." Hawk said with a evil grin plastered across his face.

"You people are crazy. I hope you all end up in jail for this, or hopefully worst." Shelby said trying to maneuver herself so that the chair she was sitting in would face away from the three people who held her captive.

"Well, we are about to find out soon. I gonna go send the tape out. Be back in a little bit." Shaun said.

Shelby watched the man she had come to hate in so little time get up from the chair he was sitting and walk near the door. He gave a wave and flash the tape towards Shelby. She gasped for a quick second and turned her head towards her chest and began to cry.

Shaun Mitchell walked down the flight of stairs and outside the abandon building he had taking refuge in. He walked towards a group of kids who looked like they were playing a little game of basketball.

"Hey, you kids want to make a couple hundred bucks?" He yelled towards the group.

"Sure." One kid, dressed in shorts and a white basketball jersey, responded back and walked over to him.

"Take this to the Palm Woods and give it to the front desk, and tell them to give it to the person addressed on the tape and don't do or say anything else, got it?"

"Yeah whatever, just give me my money." The kid said holding out his hand.

"Right to business, good quality to have." Shaun said pulling out his wallet and shoving a couple hundreds in to the young teens hand. "Now get out of here."

The kid walked back towards his group of friends and continued to walk towards the Palm Woods.

"So who is it address to?" One kid asked.

"Some guy named Logan Mitchell."

* * *

Kendall and the gang were walking back to 2J after searching the girls' apartment and calling the cops to file a kidnapping report, but before they reached the apartment Kendall stopped to think about something.

"Dude is everything all right?" James asked again.

"It's nothing, it's just happening all over again." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I mean everything for Logan looked like it was going great, and BAM! This happens and it's like we're ten again. Logan will never catch a break in his life."

"Don't think about it that way. He still has us." Shae said pulling Kendall in to a hug as everyone joined in, forming a group hug..

"You're right. Come on, we need to cheer up a certain friend." Kendall said and finished walking towards 2J.

"I'm pretty sure nothing will cheer him up right now besides Shelby walking through the door and saying that she pranked us all." Carlos said but then came to a realization. "Actually he would be way angry at her but then get over it in like a hour."

"Just like the whole Palm Woods ghost thing." James said.

"Ghost?" The three girls asked in unison.

"Don't worry about that right now, we need to go make sure Logan is all right." Kendall said storming in to the apartment.

"Is he always like that?" Kate asked Carlos in a whisper.

Carlos just nodded his head and walked in to the apartment. When he walked in the room he notice two men that he had never seen before talking to Mama Knight and Katie at the kitchen table.

"Glad you kids are back. This is Detectives Wilson and Mayer." Mama Knight said pointing to the men standing right next to her.

"Yeah. Hi nice to meet you. Where's Logan?" Kendall asked not really caring about the two men in the room.

"I'm right here Kendall." Logan said sitting in the upright position on the couch.

Kendall and the others had went over to sit down with Logan on the couch to listen to what both of the officers said. As they turned around to face the cops they had noticed the cops had already sat down.

"As your mother mention before I'm detective Wilson and this is my partner Mayer." Wilson said, pushing a strand of his brown hair over his ear. "We are here to get Shelby back."

Wilson and Mayer were both men of similar builds, but Mayer was a little bit taller, maybe by an inch or two. Mayer also looked a lot younger than Wilson did, with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while Wilson's dark brown eyes just made him look even older than he was. Both men we wearing black suits and had their badges hanging from their necks.

"Honestly, what can the man in black do?" Logan asked very angrily.

"You'll have to excuse him. Shelby and him are dating." The younger Katie said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just." Logan paused. "AH! I don't even know."

Logan got up from the couch and walked over to the window and looked down at the pool area. He looked down at all the people who had no idea what was going on with him and his friends. They were living like there was nothing wrong today. Unbeknownst to them though, a lot had happen at the Palm Woods hotel.

"Listen kid, you're going to have to work with us-" Mayer said but was cut off when a knock came at the door.

Kendall went to go answer it but no one was there. He looked down and saw what looked like to be a video tape. What was written on the tape had shocked him the most.

"What is it son?" Wilson asked.

"A tape with Logan's name on it." Kendall said handing the tape over the older cop.

"Well, what do will do Wilson?" Mayer asked.

"Well we might have to play it to see what it says. Did you catch a glimpse of anyone that might have left it on the floor?" Wilson asked Kendall.

"No. No one was there."

"OK. Put it in Mayer" Wilson said handing the tape to his partner who put it in and hit play.

The group all sat down on the couch while Logan still stood at the window as if that past two minutes did not even happen. When he turned to watch the TV he knew something bad was going to happen. He prayed that he would be wrong for once. Too bad he wasn't. When the screen appeared, everyone saw a man dressed in all black, including a black ski mask on. Behind is what caught everyone's attention. Sitting in a chair with her bruised face facing the camera was Shelby. When they looked closely they could tell she was scared out of her mind. They were all scared for her. Logan most of all, but he became more terrified when then the figure began to speak.

"_Hello...Logan." _The figure said ripping of his ski mask.

"Logan, any idea on who that guy might be?" Mayer asked

"Yeah, it's my dad." Logan said and fell to the floor with his back up against the wall dreading to her the rest of the tape.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**[]Deace- Gobblez3000**


End file.
